A Scottish Tale
by For3ver Immortal
Summary: A Scottish laird finds himself embroiled in the life of a girl who's beauty is sung throughout the highlands, but little does he know that she is not as feeble as she looks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters associated with the trademark. Plot and wording of this story is all mine though.**

**I'm back...! It's been awhile since I uploaded stories to fanfiction, but I finally found one worth at least a pilot chapter. This story is another period fic set in 17th century Scotland. I don't plan for this fic to be long. I want to say about ten chapters plus an epilogue, give or take. So, here goes nothing.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**1**

The plaid in the Cullen clan's flag of blue and green blew swiftly in the winds of the Highlands on the tallest peak of Cullen Castle. Change was coming, I could feel it in the air but whether it was good or bad, I cannot know for sure as I surveyed the men on my training grounds. I became Laird of my castle over two years ago when my father died from pneumonia in one of Scotland's frigid winters. We lost many clan members that year and many babes as well. My older brother, Emmett, was away in England when it happened and on his return, he declined his rightful lairdship saying that I was always more fit to become laird than him. So, it had remained that way.

In the middle of showing one of the younger lads the importance of using his shield as well as his sword, a commotion brought my attention to my burly brother as he drags a much smaller man straight in my direction. I immediately wonder what offense has been made and what punishment I must hand out. All activity on the training field died as they move closer, and I realize the man isn't one of our clan members but a stranger dressed in threadbare brown garbs.

"We found him stealing from our food stores in the wee hours of dawn, brother." Emmett shoves the trespasser in front of me who stumbles and lands on his hands and knees. Stealing in my castle was a crime punishable by whipping for the first offense. The criminal struggled to rise only to have Emmett's foot crushed against his spine to hold him immobile.

I don't believe I've ever laid eyes on such a tiny man before so it's no wonder he was stealing food, but it's a crime that cannot go unpunished. This man was going to be an example to my people today. If he survives, mayhap I will let him work for his keep.

"What is your name? What clan do you hail from?" I ask wanting more information.

Instead of answering, he lifts his head and spits on my boots. "None of your damn business."

The voice was even lacking in manliness and I had to chuckle at the audacity and misplaced courage. I figured he must've been a young lad for I haven't gotten a good look at his face since Emmett pinned him beneath his shoe. Nonetheless, a whipping might just be the thing to put him in his place.

"Brother?"

"Fetch the whipping post!" I command to no one in particular but I know my order will be carried out swiftly.

The tiny lad begins to squirm beneath Emmett's foot to no avail. Scared now is he?

The whipping post comes and Emmett lifts the trespasser before shoving him against the wood as my men make quick work of tying him in place. Still, the young lad struggles clawing at the ropes holding him up. I'm handed my whip and I crack it against the ground. The tiny man's body tenses before it starts shaking. I round the post to see the trespasser's face out of curiosity. Grown men have been known to quiver beneath my feet before I kill them, yet, this sorry excuse of a man spat on my boots.

Brown eyes, the color of chocolate water mixed with a hint of burning amber stared at me through long, thick lashes. Skin so pale and free of blemish that I second guessed he was a boy at all. Some boys were handsome, but this one was disturbingly so. I cringed at the thought. I was analyzing this boy's looks like some perverted laird. I shook my head to dispel the thought and wondered if my long nights without a woman had finally driven me insane.

"Last chance, who are ye? Where do ye hail from? Are ye a spy?"

Emmett ground his teeth together. He hated spies and would gratefully gut them with his bare hands. It was because of a spy that he nearly lost the love of his life and his unborn child. To this day, I could never forget how that spy met his maker.

"If ye won't beat the words out of him, I will." Emmett stated firmly.

I don't know why I'm hesitating, maybe because I don't know if he can stand after one lash of my whip but I knew for sure he won't survive if Emmett decided to take matters into his own hands. I whirled the whip up and crack it against flesh this time. A cry rings out loud and clear. The end of my whip cuts through the back of the tunic bringing with it a few drops of blood. A breeze blows through causing the gap in the tunic to open wider revealing flesh too delicate for a man. Both Emmett and I stare at each other with the same question lingering in our eyes.

I drop my whip and yank the boy's cap off.

Hair…

Wavy, long brown hair flows out and ends at the middle of _her_ back. My hands remain frozen gripping _her _cap as I try to recover from shock.

_Her_ hair, _her _eyes, _her _skin…I know who she is.

They call her "the gem of the Swan clan."

She passes out right before my eyes.

I have never been angrier at myself or at a woman in my life as I quickly carry her to my chambers shouting out instructions along the way for hot water, healing herbs, and my mother. A set of hands was pushing at my chest, murmuring and shaking her head. She was half conscious.

"Hush, lass. Save your strength."

I should've known a boy so beautiful was not a boy at all. Will she survive the lash I gave her or will she shake with fever and die? The gem of the Swan clan dead by my hands, I will not and cannot allow it. Still, she stubbornly pushes at my chest murmuring to be put down. I can feel the sticky blood from her back dripping down my arm. _Dammit, did I have to hit so hard?_

"Yer gonna be fine, lass. Let me take care of ye."

I laid her down gently on her stomach. She scrambles to get up, fear making her a bit stronger but the pain is evidently etched on her face and my stomach sinks a little further. I hold her down and rip the back of the tunic off in order to get to her wound. She lets out a strangled cry and swats at my arms but I ignore her feeble attempts at propriety.

The welt was bleeding and swollen, a contradiction to the creamy unmarred skin around it and I was the one who put it there. Guilt settled in over my chest like a heavy boulder robbing me of breath. I, Edward Cullen, have never put my hands on a woman unless it was to give her pleasure, have somehow managed to mar a jewel of a woman. She could die from infection by my hands. And right now she was trying to pull the gaping tunic together much to my irritation. Modesty while her life could be in danger. It must be the half English blood in her.

I pin her arms by her side, "I'm trying to save yer life, lassie. Let me help ye."

I think I helped her enough already, but I won't let her die now. The boulder on my chest feels heavier as the fight leaves her body and her breathing goes weak. Dammit!

"Edward!" My mother rushes in with several servants carrying hot water and a familiar medicinal bag.

My mother pulls me away from _her_ and proceeds to shove me out the door taking over my bedchamber. I can't remember the last time any woman occupied my bedchamber.

"Mother!" I call when she shuts the door in my face. "Mother, please help her."

They work tirelessly cleaning and disinfecting as I sat outside the door hearing every cry that escaped from her lips. When my mother asked for the strongest whiskey in the castle, I quickly called for someone to fetch it.

"Yer going to pour that onto her wound?" I demanded gritting my teeth.

"Aye, after I have her drink some of it." My mother softens, losing her stoic healer expression that I've seen many times before when she catches a glimpse of my face. "I have to make sure the wound is clean, Edward. If it helps, go downstairs and wait."

I remember when an enemy's sword pierced through my flesh and my mother had to disinfect using the same method before sewing me back together. I didn't think I would survive the night. With a welt like that…

"Ye'll kill her."

"Would ye rather risk an infection killing her? At least with this, she'll have a chance."

My mother takes the whiskey bottle and disappeared behind the door again. I stare at it until I hear a piercing scream ring out. It brought me to my knees. That was how Emmett found me looking almost as grim as I did. For his girth and strength, he had always handled women with supreme tenderness. We shared the same trait as we were both our father's sons.

"How's the lass fairing?"

Another scream drifts through the door.

"Emmett, I need ye to find the laird of the Swan clan. Tell him his daughter is with us and what happened today. Tell him he is welcome to visit but she is in no condition to leave our home. Go, now."

I turn back to the door and hear motions downstairs as Emmett rounds up a few men before riding out.

A few hours later, my mother reappears with bloodstained linens in her hands. I wait for the worst. I wait for her to tell me that _she_ didn't make it like the time she told me my father wouldn't make it through the night. I wait for her to tell me I killed a gem of a woman.

"She is weak, my son. I 'ave done my best but I fear she will burn with fever tonight. Ye should send someone for her father."

I nod in acknowledgement and enter my bedchamber which is now dimly lit by a small fire to keep the room warm. She is asleep on her stomach. Her small frame engulfed by my bed and the furs covering her from the waist down. Brown curls are swept out of her face and to one side. I move closer to see the angry wound now covered in a mush of healing herbs. It will leave a scar. As I stare at the consequences of my actions, I wonder what she was doing dressed like a boy. Did she run away? Gotten lost? What happened to her? How many days had she gone without food to desperately sneak into my storage?

It's the middle of the night when I jerk awake to her mumbling and shivers. I kick the furs off and rose from the floor to her side. Her lips and cheeks were red and when I touched her, she felt like fire beneath my palms yet she was shivering. I stripped the furs off of her thankful that my mother had covered her up in a shift with the back cut open.

I jarred the guard sleeping outside of my door awake and demanded ice and water with clean strips of linen. I rekindled the dying fire to a gentle blaze.

She groaned when I pressed the cold compress to her forehead but quickly settled back down too weak to fight. I stayed awake changing the compress and hoped that her fever would break.

Two days later, Emmett brought back news and it wasn't good news.

I was sitting in the dining room breaking bread when my brother stormed through the hall. I look up as he sits down. His wife, Rosalie, notices his return and quickly prepares him breakfast. He kisses her hand but dismisses her by looking back at me.

"Ye look like hell, brother."

"Her fever won't break."

"Brother…"

I patiently wait for whatever he had to say.

"Her clan…her father…they're all dead."

"What? How?" I drop my bread, no longer hungry not that I had much of an appetite to begin with.

"It was Black Wolf. He killed them all to get to her when her father refused his offer of marriage. Black Wolf decimated them in the middle of the night. How did the lass get away?"

That wasn't the most important thing. Every member of her clan was dead and so was her father. She was an orphan, unmarried, and nowhere to go. Black Wolf would follow her anywhere, it was no wonder she was on the run and in her disguise when we caught her. How long had she been running, a day, a week, more?

"Brother, what do we do now?"

I stare grimly ahead wondering what would become of her.

Our mother enters the dining chamber and grasped my hands. I shook my head refusing to believe that she was dead.

"She's awake, talking and hungry."

"I have to see her." I fly through my home and upstairs to my bedchamber which she has preoccupied for days now.

I find her in the midst of crawling out of bed. One long, slender leg stretched out beneath the furs and over the side of the bed before the other one followed. My breath was caught in my lungs at the sight of her bare legs which I barely noticed when she had been so deathly ill, but I can't help but stare now.

She uses her hands for leverage before pushing herself off the bed.

"AH!" She cries out wincing from the pain in her back.

I rushed forward and help her sit back down. She starts to thank me until she recognizes who I am. So lightening fast, I find my own dagger from its place on my drawer pressed firmly against my throat with a pair of hard brown eyes staring me down without a hint of fear. I move but she presses the blade harder possibly drawing blood.

"Come now, lassie. Ye don't want to hurt me."

"Why not? You're the reason why I can't even stand. So, why shouldn't I slit your throat now?"

I'm angered by the fact that a woman is holding my own weapon against my throat and frustrated that my loins find it incredibly exciting to the point where it's getting uncomfortable.

"I'm also the reason why yer alive now, lassie. It was me who changed yer compress throughout the night when ye were running a fever."

Those words did exactly what I wanted them to because she loosened her grip on my dagger. I grabbed her wrist and a jolt of electricity shocked us both causing her to drop the dagger. It landed against the wooden floor with a heavy thud.

"What other skills are ye capable of, little gem?" I smirked slamming my foot down on the dagger to prevent her from getting any further ideas.

She gasped, "You know who I am?"

"The Gem of the Swan Clan. Everyone knows who ye are. Yer beauty has been sang all across the Highlands." I study her features and for the first time she notices her state of undress. She tugs my furs up to cover the shift she was wearing. That did very little to the discomfort in my trousers because she was a vision in my bed. Ruffled brown curls cascaded down to her waist framing her doll-like face. A slight blush on her cheeks completed a picture of innocence with full pink lips to take a man to his grave.

She noticed I was staring with probably a lovesick look on my face. Quickly, I clear my throat and pretend that I wasn't affected by her beauty which was impossible.

"Now that I get to see ye in person and seen ye sick for days, I say yer beauty has been exaggerated."

"You-!"

I pull her into my arms careful not to touch her back and hurt her. She goes completely rigid as I hug her, shock causing her to become immobile. I use this chance to silently thank her for staying alive.

"I'm sorry fer causing ye harm. If I had known, the end of my whip would've never found yer back." Lord knows it was the truth.

"Oh, my!" I heard my mother gasp being the sensible, proper woman she was.

I felt guilty for taking advantage of a recently ill woman by allowing myself to hug her, but I simply couldn't resist. It was a mixture of elation and my close proximity to her in the past few days that caused my impulsiveness. I reluctantly let her go and she bowed her head in shame while blushing wildly.

My mother puts a protective arm around my little jewel who looked guilty as if she had been the one to blame for us getting caught.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not." Those were my parting words and I left while my mother clucked her tongue at my behavior.

* * *

**So, how did plaid-wearing, Scottish Edward do? Like him? Hate him? Let me know down below!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates and teasers for3verimmortal. Have a question? Ask me at /for3verimmortal. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the love, you guys! Without further ado, happy reading. **

* * *

**2**

"We canna let her go, brother! She's as good as dead on her own and worse if Black Wolf finds her." Emmett was arguing to keep the lass.

"We canna keep her here. Her beauty is a distraction to my men. They fight over her."

For the few days that she has been walking about, more ridiculous fights have erupted on the training field than I can count on my fingers. Keeping her confined has proven more difficult for she refuses to obey orders especially coming from me and she disliked the indoors. I've found her outside more often than not even when I've ordered her to stay in and not run about.

"Then, kill her. She might as well be dead when Black Wolf finds her. Nay, she will be begging to die."

"I canna do that either!" I shout growing weary with the subject that has been constantly on my mind since she woke. Figuring out what to do with her now had proved to be much more difficult than nursing her back to health.

"Do something. Make her less attractive."

"That is merely impossible, brother." I smirk at the thought of attempting to make Isabella less appealing to the eye. Even as a boy, she had me second guessing my preference. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"Shut her up somewhere. Forbid her to leave."

I scoffed at him. "Have ye noticed her tenacity? She refuses to be shut up somewhere. She's as stubborn as a mule."

Emmett snaps his fingers loudly, "I 'ave an idea, brother!"

Oh, dear Lord, here we go.

"Ye could marry her!"

"What?!" I bellow more surprised than angry.

"It's perfect," He grinned at me like a fool. "If ye marry the lass, ye could keep her safe. Yer men canna fight over her if she is to be yer wife. And Black Wolf will lose interest once she's married and her maiden's veil has been breached."

I shake my head, "I donna want to marry." That wasn't exactly true. Bella has plagued my thoughts ever since I first laid eyes on her and though I thought marriage wasn't for me. I could imagine a life married to Bella.

Emmett was talking again. "She is beautiful and witty and even used yer own dagger against ye. Tis true, yer not worthy of her."

"Do ye wish to find my dagger to yer gut, brother?"

"Me Laird, come quick. It's the lassie!" A man shouted.

I shot up from my seat and followed the man with Emmett right behind me. We are led to the training field where a crowd of my men have all gathered to the furthest end. Some of them looked on with amusement while most of them looked bewildered. I followed their gaze and found the little jewel mounted on my Arabian with a bow and arrow in her hands.

She was target practicing on my horse. Her nimble fingers let loose an arrow that found its mark in the middle of a target about thirty feet away from her. I heard a collective murmur of admiration from my men. The little jewel was a very sharp shooter, probably better than all of men put together.

"Brother, do something before the lass breaks her neck."

"She is going to be the death of me, brother."

I motioned for one of my men to bring me another horse and quickly straddle it bareback. Gripping the reigns, I swing the horse in her direction plowing forward to stop her recklessness. I'm taken aback when she turns her arrow in my direction prime to shoot. I tug on the reigns and bring my horse to a halt about ten feet away from her well aware that my men were looking on.

There's a glint of defiance in her eyes as she stares me down and I have ever seen a woman more magnificent as she is frustrating. From the first moment I saw her on my horse, I wanted to yank her off of it and take her to my chamber so I could punish her for this little act. A skilled little act, but an act nonetheless.

"Put down yer weapon, lass, and get off me horse." I called to her in warning.

She dared to smirk, just an imperceptive quirk of her lips that disappeared as quickly as it formed.

"Nay, I will not until I'm done."

"Yer already in trouble, little jewel. Do as I say immediately and I might spare ye."

She tightens her grip on the weapon and the bow is stretched taunt between her fingers. I am at my breaking point and losing patience quick. I've never had a woman outright disobey my orders. I blame it on her English mother.

"Did you forget I'm the one holding the weapon, _my Laird_?" She drawled out the last part in a brogue I haven't heard her use until now.

"_Isabella!_" I growled my last warning.

Surprise lights her face for a brief moment, then determination sets in and she lets go of the arrow. It was headed straight for me, I could see the arrowhead spinning toward my direction but I didn't move. She couldn't kill me. She may hate me for the lash on her back but she wouldn't kill me and if this is what it took to repay the hurt I caused her. Then, so be it.

I felt the edge of the arrow cut through the side of my cheek and the whoosh of air that followed thereafter. The sting of an open cut told me she drew blood. For a moment, there was complete silence as we stared at each other.

"Yah!" She cried kicking my Arabian into a full speed galloping toward the forest.

"Dammit!" I muttered turning my own horse after her.

It was a full speed chase through my lands before we breached the forest edge. She was a deft rider and on bareback no less. It's amazing how she's not sliding off of my Arabian already. When I catch her, I'm going to beat her behind raw. With anger as my ally, I push my horse forth.

My Arabian was the quickest horse in the stables and Isabella was a small rider. Together they rode like the wind. I knew I was losing them fast and had to think of another way. If we kept going in this direction, we would come up on a stream and I remember there was a short cut where I could hopefully cut her off.

With one last look at her back, I turned my horse and doubled my efforts. The trail was treacherous with low laying branches that could take an eye out or the rider. I stayed low and maneuvered my horse over fallen trees.

Another set of pounding hooves nearby never sounded better. So intent on wherever she was headed, the lass hadn't seen me coming. I pulled up right beside her and reached for her reigns. She jerks the horse a little sideways and pushed forward still trying to escape me. I close in again and firmly grip her reigns this time with a low curse.

"That's quite enough, woman. Sit tight before ye kill us both." I grit out tugging on two sets of reigns before coming to a complete halt just before the stream.

Holding the reigns, I jump off of my horse and grab the lass by her waist to bring down to ground level. Thankfully, she didn't resist nor did she fight me.

"Are ye crazy, woman? Ye could've broken yer neck or worse. How could ye be so reckless? I've never met a more stubborn woman than ye. I out to lock ye up in the bell tower for that stunt ye pulled."

Those gorgeous eyes stared up at me in shock. The woman has probably never had a man raise his voice at her. It was painfully obvious that her father couldn't keep her in hand so she ran about all wild like.

"Why are ye looking at me like that?" I demanded still fuming.

"You're not going to berate me for taking your horse, or using your field for target practice? You're not going to punish me for the cut on your cheek?"

That gave me pause. I had been angry over all of those things but the moment she took off at breakneck speed toward the forest, all I could think about was her safety. I just wanted her to be safe and to keep her protected always. I wanted to shelter her from harm and take away the pain of losing everything. I wanted to keep Black Wolf away from her most of all. I want all of those things and the only way I could do that is to marry her. The realization hit me like a catapulted boulder. Emmett had been right and I had been too much of a fool to realize it.

"Aye, I'm angry about that, too." Only I didn't sound very angry at all. I lost all my ire when marrying her became the solution and not at all an unwelcome one.

"Are you?" She asked confused taking in my demeanor.

"Should I take ye over my knee to prove it?" I warned.

"I'm sorry for taking your horse. Although, I think he likes me." She reached up to pet my horse who in turn betrayed me by leaning into her palm quite tenderly.

"Midnight doesna like anybody."

She smiled confidently, "He likes me alright."

Her smile which radiates like the sun disappeared as she gazes upon me once again. Then, with a sigh she removes a handkerchief from her person and makes for the stream. I watch as she bends over and wets the handkerchief in the water. My body stiffens at the picture she painted and I suppress a groan as she saunters back only to put her hands on me.

She reaches for me bringing the wet fabric to my cheek, the one that was cut by her arrow. Methodically, she cleans the blood away.

"Tell me something, lass. How did ye escape?"

She paused debating whether or not she should tell me. "A secret tunnel that led into the forest, I hid in the trees for two days before Black Wolf moved on."

"Well, no wonder ye pilfered food from my stores. Tell me, how did ye manage to find my castle?"

"It's easier to travel at night when the cloak of darkness is yer ally," She replied.

My heart ached for her. I imagined her hiding high amongst the trees to stay out of Black Wolf's grasp when he hunts her by day. And by night, she had to flee to find help with only the moon to light her way if she was lucky. This woman who stood before me like a goddess was cut from a stronger mold.

"Don't look at me like that, with pity and sorrow. I needn't anyone to feel sorry for me," She spoke proudly with her head held high.

"Nay," I shook my head. "I was thinking what a courageous and brave woman ye are fer finding the strength to carry on."

"I knew what my fate would be if Black Wolf captured me. I'd rather die than meet such a fate," Bella said with conviction.

A draft picked up through the trees blowing out Bella's hair and sweeping over her delicate skin like a caress. I've noticed her cheeks were fuller, less sunken in with hunger and exhaustion. Her once dry lips were now plump and rosy pink with health. I've never seen a more beautiful woman and I was quite certain if one existed, I would not care.

"Marry me, lass." The words tumbled out by their own accord but I meant them.

She stared at me quite stricken. I wonder if it's just surprise or if the thought of marrying me was repulsive to her.

"I can protect ye from the Black Wolf."

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't plan to stay here any longer. If you hadn't injured my back, I would've been long gone."

Her admission angered me though I knew I had no claim to her, I couldn't imagine her anywhere else but here. "Where? Where would ye go?"

"It doesn't matter. I cannot marry you." She turned away from me but I grasp her wrist determined for an answer because the thought of her leaving was unbearable.

"Tell me, where would ye have gone?"

She meets my gaze but says nothing and I could simply guess one place she would've gone.

"England, lassie?" She looks away into the distance confirming my guess.

"Yer crazy woman."

"Aye!" She swirls back to face me, fury in her eyes causing the amber flecks to burn. "I have nowhere else to go except to England to find my mother!"

I stepped forward, closing the distance between us and because of our height difference, she was forced to tilt her head back in order to look at me.

"I'm offering ye a place to go, a place by my side. I'm offering ye my protection and everything ye might need, lass."

I wanted her to know that she had options, that there was someone here in front of her who cared. Leaning forward, I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Think about it, lass, but don't take too long."

I suddenly felt like we were being watched. Looking left and right, I scan for immediate dangers but found none. Still, we were not safe out here if Black Wolf hunted her. Without warning, I lifted her onto Midnight and climbed on my own horse. She looked to be deep in thought, so, I took her reigns and headed home in silence.

When we reached the castle, Isabella jumped off of Midnight and headed straight inside nearly missing Emmett in her haste. I handed the horses to a groomsman with strict instructions to not let Isabella near another horse without my permission.

"Well, brother, what did ye do to the lass? I've never seen her run for the house so quickly."

"I didna do anything to her." I replied defensively and Emmett took this as the opposite.

"Well, ye did something." He gestured to the way she made a mad dash into the castle.

I looked to the sky sending up a silent prayer. "I asked her to marry me."

Emmett's jaw practically touched the grass we were standing on.

"What? That was yer bright idea."

"Aye, it was my idea. But ye said ye didna want to marry and that was before I knew the lass was lethal, brother!"

I smiled to myself. Spending the rest of my life with Bella would not be boring to say the least.

"I can handle myself. Any word on Black?"

"Nay, and no word of any raids either."

"Just because the bastard's quiet doesna mean he isna there. Keep an eye out."

Things between Isabella and I were tense at best. She skirted me in the halls and avoided any opportunity to speak with me. She was like a skittish kitten and I feared that if I pressed her, she would run away for good.

That wasn't even the worst part. She was friendly and talkative to everyone but me. It was like I was the enemy. I took offense to that. Especially at night when she took over my bed and I slept as a guard on the floor in my own bedchamber because she couldn't have her own room. We tried giving her a guest bedroom with a guard posted but one of my men in his drunken stupor had found his way in after the guard had fallen asleep and she nearly skinned the man alive. I was fearful for any unsuspecting man who happened into her bedchamber next.

After my mother applied a healing balm to Isabella's back, she glared at me pointedly as she's been doing for the past week that Isabella and I have slept in the same room. I promptly grunted and turned toward the fire until I hear the door shut behind her. It was irritating that my own mother thought I had no honor toward a lady like Isabella. And it was even more infuriating that I wanted to be damn with honor and make her _mine_ already. Frustrated, I pull the furs up over my head and tossed on my other side trying to block her presence out.

"Edward…"

I froze not believing that my name just escaped her sweet lips. I thought I was dreaming until it came again.

"Edward? Have you fallen asleep?"

I pulled the furs off of my face, "No."

"I'd like it if we switched places."

"Don't be silly, woman. One night on this floor and yer back will break."

"I'm surprised your back hasn't already, _my laird._"

There was that brogue again. She was trying to kill me.

"Isabella, go to sleep, lass."

"I can't sleep."

_I'll put you to sleep._

"Try," I gritted out.

"I miss my father."

I softened knowing what that felt like.

"Isabella…"

"He might've not been the perfect father but he loved me. He was all I had after my mother left when I was nine years old. Granted I wasn't the son he preferred and I didn't mind it when he raised me like a son…"

That would explain her unusual skills for a woman. Laird Swan raised her like a boy, training her in various skills that were fit for a warrior instead of a lady befitting her station.

"To please father, I excelled at every skill he wanted to teach me but I could never change my looks to please him. I looked too much like my English mother whom he loved above all else. When she left us, she took him with her and he became a shell of his former self. Still, we went on without her because we had each other. Lord knows, I wasn't ready for him to leave."

A small sob left her lips causing my heart to break. I got up from my makeshift bed on the floor and walked over to where she sat sobbing quietly with her forehead against her knees.

I lifted a hand to her shoulder wondering if this was the first time she let herself mourn since her father's passing.

"It's alright, lass."

I was never good at consoling or comforting another person but for her, I wanted to be the rock she could lean on. Her arms shot out and wrapped around my waist pulling me toward her. I stood in shock as her face pressed against my abdomen with tears streaming down her face. After all this time of avoiding me she decides to open up to me.

I didn't know what to do when it came to this woman. She brought all sorts of emotions inside of me to the surface. One moment, I could barely see straight I was so angry with her and the next my heart would be aching for her pain.

"Hush now, lassie. Ye are not alone. Everything is alright."

When I awoke the next morning, I was in my own bed and Isabella was long gone. If I wasn't mistaken and last night wasn't a dream, I swore we fell asleep together after her sobbing subsided. She snuck out on me and though I prefer that with the women I bedded, I loathed the fact that Isabella left me all alone.

That put me in a terrible mood as I proceeded to get dressed. I felt irate at the fact that I expected her to stay and we would wake together. Then, maybe I could get an answer about that marriage proposal she's been avoiding. I certainly haven't forgotten if that's what she's thinking.

It was mid-morning when I ventured into the dining chamber in search of food. All of the men had been served it seemed because seated at the table were a dozen women. Two of which were family members.

"The laird has finally risen from his slumber," Rosalie smirked glancing at Isabella who blushed and avoided my gaze. I had no doubt that my sister-in-law has been teasing my Bella relentlessly.

I couldn't avoid looking at her if I tried and furthermore, I didn't want to stop looking at her. She was in a deep green gown with a modest bodice that wasn't tightened until the tops of her breasts were spilling over like most of the women around here. I found that I liked it a lot better that way.

"Son, ye must be hungry," My mother stated pointedly pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Isabella. Why don't ye go make his laird a platter if it's not too much trouble?" Rosalie asked eyes lit with amusement.

Isabella rose obediently and I didn't miss the twinkle in my mother's eyes at her compliance.

"Ye don't have to, lass. I can make my own platter."

She didn't say anything as she passed me to the kitchen, and I sure as hell wasn't going to eat at a table full of women. So, I followed her.

For a woman as skilled as her, she sure knew her way around my kitchen as she grabbed for a silver platter and pulled different things from the cupboard: some bread, cheese, cooked rabbit meat, and an apple which she arranged on the plate.

"Do you like the peel on your apple?" She asked pushing the plate toward me.

"No." I replied breaking my bread.

"Aren't you going to sit in the dining chamber?"

I watched as she carefully began to shave off the apple's skin with a kitchen knife looking more capable at kitchen duty than some of my servants. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me expectantly waiting for an answer to her question.

"And miss the pleasure of yer company?" I gave her my best grin and I heard her breath catch just a bit before she recovered.

"So, are ye competent in the kitchen as well as the battlefield, lass?"

"I learnt it from my mother and played lady of the keep after she left."

"Impressive."

She finished slicing my apple and laid them on my plate. "I'm just a woman, Edward."

"An extraordinary woman."

"Is that why you want to marry me, because I'm an extraordinary woman?" She asked.

I picked up my plate, "There are lots of reasons why I want to marry ye and extraordinary is just one of them."

I left her standing there with her mouth agape.

* * *

**How's Scottish Edward doing? Leave me your comments below.**

**You know where to find me on twitter/for3verimmortal.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you read the teaser on my twitter Friday night, you're about to find out where that scene is from!**

**I'm grateful that you guys have accepted Scottish Edward with open arms. Now, let's drop back in on Edward and Bella. Happy reading! **

* * *

**3**

I reached the training ground where Emmett led the men in hand to hand combat; he hurried over with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"What troubles ye, brother? Is yer bairn unwell?"

"Nay, Henry is teething but well. Brother, our flock of sheep has been slaughtered during the night."

"What happened to the posted guard?" I questioned putting my plate aside and making my way toward the gated farm. Emmett easily kept up with my strides.

"Dead."

"Do we know who did it?" I asked.

"Black Wolf, of course! He left his mark," Emmett growled pointing at a wooden post by the sheep gates.

Burned into the post was an image of a snarling wolf but the only thing left of our flock was the blood stains in the pen. They were our livestock and their coats would protect our people from the fast approaching harsh winter.

"God dammit, Emmett. Did ye see to it that their coat gets shaved and their meat saved for the curing process?"

"Aye, the coats have been shaved but their meat is no good, brother. They were poisoned before being slaughtered. We can't risk curing the meat."

I nodded in understanding.

"Are there tracks? I want to catch that bastard!"

"I followed the tracks with a group of men but it disappeared after the river. We searched the surrounding area for his camp but nothing. How would he know that we have Isabella?"

I sighed, "The other day when Isabella and I were in the forest after her stunt with the horse. I thought we were being watched. He must have spies in the forest."

"Black Wolf is a coward, brother. He willna storm a heavily armed castle knowing we have an ally like Jasper to our North," Emmett reminded.

"First things first, brother, we need to hunt for big game. The winter is fast approaching and I fear we do not have enough cured meat to last us. We ride out today and return tonight with whatever game we can find. Help me gather our best hunters?"

"Aye, brother, but let me go alone with our men. If Black Wolf is out there, ye should be home to command the army."

I reluctantly agreed. After Emmett left, I spent the day organizing more men for guard duty and putting up more torches to light our perimeter. I worked until Emmett and his caravan returned home with the kills early evening: one deer, a wild boar, and a handful of rabbits. It will have to suffice. We worked quick to help the butcher skin the animals and prep the meat for the curing process. I thanked Emmett and the men for their hard day of hunting before escaping to the family room for a drink. Emmett joined his family so I was alone to worry.

We would have to make up for the lost flock of sheep by hunting at least twice a week now and curing the meat as soon as we prep it. The vegetables in the garden will have to be preserved sooner rather than later and the wool from the flock of sheep needed to be spun for warm coats. Whatever else we needed in the winter would have to be bought. These were my thoughts when I was interrupted.

"My laird, ye look like ye could use a distraction."

"_Mallory."_ I greeted without enthusiasm.

She sauntered in, swaying her hips side to side. She was a pretty girl, a blazing redhead with calculating green eyes. She was a whore in rags before she found this castle begging Emmett for a position as a maid for which Emmett granted after I took pity on her. I found her in my bed stark naked only a few weeks later and took what she offered so freely. Only I wasn't so stupid as to spill my seed into her womb like she hoped and even tried to force me. After that, I forbade her from coming to my bedchambers again if she wished to live.

"I could help _relieve_ ye, my laird."

She's learned some new words, I see.

"Off to bed with ye, wench."

She touched my thigh trailing her fingers up my kilt before she straddled them. I leaned back knowing I should push her away, but the alcohol was hindering my better judgment. I've been pining after Isabella since her arrival and lord knows I could use some relief which is the only reason why Mallory isn't on the floor now after my rebuff.

"My laird, ye know I can make ye feel good. Let me help ye." She pressed her lips against my neck and for a moment, I lost myself in the sensation imagining that it was Bella. My brave Bella grinding her hips into my rock solid body and kissing me like I'm the only man she will ever know.

A knowledgeable hand grabbed my cock with just the right pressure and I was knocked out of my fantasy reminded of who I was with. Bella may be a skilled woman, but she would have no knowledge of a man's bedchamber.

Quickly, I gripped Mallory's arm, the one snaked under my kilt and forcibly removed her from my person. I stood her up and told her to head to bed. The wench had the audacity to stand there glaring at me as if I owed her something.

"Now, wench." I commanded.

"Why do ye want someone who doesna want ye?"

I whipped my attention to the servant standing before me. She had some nerve to think she could speak to me that way when I clothed and fed her.

"I'm giving ye one last warning before I throw ye out, wench."

"She doesn't want ye!"

The crack of my hand against her face was satisfying until I heard a gasp nearby. I turned to see Isabella standing at the door frame with her hand hovering over her mouth. Before I could react, she took off feet pounding against the stone floor. I turned back to Mallory, who ended up on the floor after my backhand with a murderous glare.

"I donna care if she never wants me, but that doesna mean I will ever want ye. If ye donna wish to return to the whorehouse, I suggest ye do yer job and stay out of me way."

With long strides, I stalked up to my bedchamber in search of Bella.

"Isabella?" I called opening my door.

"Don't touch me," She whirled around in a defensive stance like a cornered lamb.

Not once have I seen Bella fear me since she set foot onto my estate, but now here she was looking at me like I've committed murder.

"Bella, lass…"

"You're just a brute man who exerts his dominance over the weaker sex. I can't believe I thought you were any different and to think of marrying you!" She spat.

I opened my mouth to defend myself until the last part of her sentence caught me off guard. "Ye were thinking of marrying me?"

"Not anymore, you brute," She stated angrily.

"I warned her but she didna listen, lass. She kept going on about how ye would never want me and I lost control. Besides, I am still her laird and she-"

"She served her purpose, so, you have every right to push her aside after you're done with her. Is that it?"

I leveled her with a look that would've made my men run scurrying in opposite directions but Isabella held my glare with one of her own.

"Isabella, I assure ye she knew exactly what she was getting into when she crawled into my bed. After all, I am a man and I'm not above a willing woman and that was exactly what she was. I could do far worse than hit her. I could throw her back onto the slums where she came from. I did her a favor and I certainly don't need her paying me back by running her mouth. I am laird and I demand respect. That is the way it is, Bella."

"You're a brute! A tyrant!" She cried.

"If that were true, do you think yer virginity would still be intact right now or would ye have already known my bed?"

She gasped, bringing her hand up to strike me which I easily caught around the wrist. With a tug, I brought her body flushed against mine cupping her buttocks in my palm like the brute she labeled me as.

"Would a brute shelter ye? Keep ye safe? Offer ye his ultimate protection? Would a brute do that?"

She stared up at me wordlessly and I took pride in finally shutting her up for once.

"But I do know what a brute would do right now."

I could no longer keep a reign on my control, especially not when she was in my arms. The moment I crashed my lips upon hers, Bella began to struggle in earnest against my body which did nothing to help her cause. Her lips tasted better than the finest wine and I wanted to drink from her cup until she was empty. I pulled back wanting to see if I effected her in the least.

The dancing fire casted a light on her face which was tinted with a rosy blush and her breaths were shallow. Her hands were against my chest but they were no longer pushing me away. The expression on her face was conflicted as if she didn't know if she wanted me to continue or cease altogether. It also reminded me that Isabella was innocent. Slowly, I lowered my head again and she reared back turning her head away from me exposing her neckline in the process.

I pressed a kiss there on the skin of her neck and abruptly stepped back. She furrowed her brow but didn't say anything.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. Go to sleep, Isabella and I give ye my word that I willna bother ye."

For the next couple of days, I threw myself into work to get Isabella off of my mind. I put my men through vigorous, muscle straining exercises with their swords hoping the sweat and exertion would drive Bella from my mind. I followed that with manual labor by fortifying a small part of the castle that was damaged in a battle. With my determination, the wall was rebuilt that day.

When Emmett suggested he ride out to hunt with a group of men, I decided I could use a good hunt and told him I would go. I knew my brother's bairn was increasingly fussy with his teething and Rosalie could use another pair of hands to help her. So, I rounded up a few men and equipment before heading out. The winds were getting crisper by the day and I knew winter would be upon us very shortly. I didn't expect a successful hunt, but we could eat what we brought home and save the cured meat for later.

I mounted my horse and caught a flash of color in the corner of my eyes. It was Isabella's purple gown fluttering in the wind as she stood hugging a basket of leafy vegetables. I haven't spoken to her or seen her much at all. The expression on her face was one of anger and confusion. Before I could act on the urge to jump off my horse and see to it that she smiled before I left, my men informed me that we were ready. With a scowl, I gave the signal to head out and kept Isabella in the back of my mind.

That very night, I found myself in the library again to do some bookkeeping. I've been hiding here for the past several days until Isabella went to bed. This awkward silence between us has gotten out of hand and maybe I was wrong to initiate it in the first place. I thought if I left her alone for long enough, she would seek me out but it has been nothing but cold stares from afar. She even ate at a different time and often found things to do around the keep. I missed her presence more than I liked to admit, but I don't think the feeling is mutual. Maybe it was time to give up.

With a heavy sigh, I leaned back in my chair only to come back up fully alert. I thought I saw a shadow amongst the books. Whoever thought they could sneak up on me was only asking for a death wish. I sat motionless keenly aware of my surroundings. Years of battle told me to trust my instincts and my senses. I heard rustling to my left and then behind me. I could practically feel their presence now.

Patiently, I waited for the intruder to get closer before I made my move. He was just behind me now when I flew out of my seat but before I could attack, my intruder jumped back.

"Edward, Edward, it's just me!"

"Bella?"

"Yes, who did you think it was?" She asked while I tried to calm my heart rate.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Ye really shouldn't do that, lass. Ye could get yerself killed."

Looking her over, I saw red. She was dressed in a thin night rail that barely kept her concealed. I could see the outline of her body from behind the material by the dancing fire. It took every fiber of my control to keep my hands from reaching out for her.

"What the hell were ye thinking of walking the halls in that?" I snapped.

She looked down at her night rail, "No one saw me."

"Ye would think a proper lass like ye would have more sense of propriety than that."

She shifted to mull over the things scattered about my table ignoring my disapproval all together. "What are you doing in here this late at night?"

"Working."

"You've been working quite hard lately. Come to bed."

If those words left any other females lips, I couldn't help but think they were an invitation for something else. Except this was Isabella and as much as I loved to join her in bed, I knew the odds weren't in my favor.

"Why aren't ye asleep, lass? Tis late."

"I could say the same for you." She was side eyeing me and I refused to meet her gaze. "Unless you're avoiding me," She added shifting her whole demeanor. Her baby doll face softened and her body hunched in on itself. It wasn't something I was used to from her. She was always a stubbornly strong willed woman who stood tall and proud.

I worried seeing her this way. Was she ill, feeling unwell? Did her back trouble her?

I reached out cupping her face in my palm, our first contact since I kissed her and I half expected her to flinch away from my touch but she didn't.

"Because a brute such as I doesna deserve to be in yer presence." Though my words mocked her they were delivered with gentle softness.

She shook her head slowly, "Edward, I'm sorry. You're not a brute. That much is obvious by the way you worry and care for your people. You are Laird and your word is law as it should be."

I didn't know what to say to that because that was essentially the truth. I was just glad that she finally accepted the fact.

"I know it's my fault that your flock of sheep was slaughtered. Black Wolf is after me and he did it to draw me out, but I'm such a coward hiding here to let all of you suffer because of me."

"Who told ye?" I demanded.

She grimaced but didn't answer but that was answer enough.

"Donna listen to those maids. They donna know what they're talking about."

"Edward, I don't think I can stay here anymore. You and your people will be implicated because of me and I can't live with that guilt."

I let go of her and ball up my fists at her train of thought. She wanted to leave me. That was all I could think about and it drove me insane. Didn't she know that I couldn't let her go? Not now. Not ever.

"And then what?" I challenged. "Run until Black Wolf catches ye, because believe me he will regardless of yer set of skills. Or maybe, ye were going to give yerself up to him."

"I would rather die!"

"And ye would rather die than become my wife, is that right?!" I shouted.

"I don't want to see you get hurt because of me, Edward! I don't want to see anyone get hurt. It was because of me that my people were slaughtered and my father killed. The blood on my hands is three times worse than the men you've killed."

Bright as day, I finally understood her reluctance to marry me. It wasn't because she didn't want me. Hell, she cared for me enough to not want to bring harm to me or my people. She was being selfless. I watched her tears well up in her eyes until they brimmed over causing my chest to constrict. My arms folded her against me lending my strength for her to lean on.

"Bella, it wasna yer fault. Black Wolf is a murderer."

"Exactly, and he's coming after you with his heathen army."

I pull back just enough to hold her chin between my thumb and forefinger lifting her eyes up to mine. I needed her to understand something.

"I have a heathen army of my own. Why do ye think he attacked my flock instead of my castle? Because he knows I'll kill him in battle so, he's trying to weaken me by other means. Isabella, he won't hurt me and he definitely won't come near ye. I promise. I swear to ye."

I search her face for some sign that she might've changed her mind that somehow I might've persuaded her but I found none. It was time I accepted the fact that she would never accept me. Resigned, I slowly started to pull away.

My fingers nearly left her body when her hand shot out firmly grabbing hold of me. Startled I stare into her eyes noting that they were hard with determination.

"Lass-"

"Kiss me," She demands.

I fight the urge to give into her naïve wants and the urge to do what's honorable toward a lady but she was already testing my control the moment she decided to seek me out. I held her at arm's length debating with myself. I would die a happy man with only the sweet nectar of her on my lips.

"Lass, ye donna know what yer asking fer." I tilt her chin up to gaze upon her face in the light. By God, she was what dreams were made of and why men fight to stake a claim.

"I've never been kissed before you…" She admitted quite bashfully. "But I thought if there was a man I could give my kisses to, wouldn't it be great if it were you?"

With that she successfully knocked down the last mortar of my self control. Resisting was only futile.

"Are ye sure, my little gem?" I leaned down hovering a needle's width from her lips.

"_Yes."_ She closed her eyes giving her permission without hesitation.

I couldn't help but think that she was a fearless lamb into a lion's den as I ghosted my lips against hers. Soft like the finest silk, intoxicating like a fine brandy and like ambrosia, I wanted to drink from her cup until I was drunk from desire. Gently, I pressed our lips closer tasting more fully of the wine she offered. My hands were of their own accord, one wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and the other snaked around her neck to give me better access.

Her response was instantaneous as she stepped closer and placed her hands on my shoulders with nothing but trust. It was a kiss of an innocent, one that would suffice her request but like ambrosia to a human. I couldn't and didn't want to stop at just one sip. I needed more, so much more.

I held her tighter, consumed by her fire and fueled by my own desire to call her my own.

"Part yer lips for me, lass." It was a command which she obeyed most readily.

I coaxed her lips to part enough to sweep my tongue inside. I heard her gasp at the odd and probably intruding sensation but when she touched her tongue to mine, experimenting, I couldn't be happier. My Isabella was as bold as she was fierce.

Her tongue began to duel with mine learning my mouth as I did hers. The low fire burning in the pit of my stomach was now beginning to roar to life. I knew that I would have to put an end to this soon because I have taken far more than what is honorable.

Drawing in a sharp breath, I found the will to stop and pulled myself away from her. Bella's lips were red, swollen, her cheeks flushed and her hair ruffled painting a picture of a woman thoroughly kissed.

"Off to bed with ye now, lass."

"Edward-"

"Before I lose complete control and make you mine," I gently warned her.

Awareness crossed her face and my little gem simply nodded before disengaging herself away from me completely. The loss of her in my arms caused a hollowness to settle inside my chest. Watching her walk away, I promised myself it would be the last time because I would do everything in my power to convince her that she belonged with me.

* * *

**Did Scottish Edward turn up the heat or what?** Let me know down below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I planned to update during the weekend of Easter but fanfiction was having issues with uploading documents. If you followed me on twitter, you probably already know I was having problems. If you haven't already figured it out, I update every week preferably Fridays or Saturdays for those of you who are asking for an update schedule. **

**Technical difficulties aside, ****I hoped everyone had a fantastic Easter for those of you who celebrate! Consider this a belated Easter egg in your Easter baskets.  
**

**I present to you chapter 4 of AST. Enjoy!**

* * *

**4**

I found myself alone in my bedchamber the next morning with my bed made which meant Bella already left. When I marry Bella, I'm determined to keep her in bed with me, because I hated the barren feeling of constantly waking up alone without her. Dressing warmly, I ventured downstairs for something to eat before I set out for the day. There was still much to do before the snow came. We had days at best and I had to make sure we were more than prepared for the harsh winter.

As I walked along the hall, I kept an eye out for Bella wondering where she was hiding and what she was doing. It was a particularly cold day and I wondered if she was warm enough. Come to think of it, she needed a whole new wardrobe. I needed to see to that. The dining chamber was still packed with men trying to break their fast and many women bustled around. I peered into the kitchen hoping to see my little gem, but she was nowhere in sight.

"She's not back yet," My mother sang knowingly as she passed by.

"What? Where did she go?" I began to trail my mother as she bustled around for more information.

"She demanded Emmett take her out on his hunt," My mother replied.

"And ye let her? Do ye know how dangerous a hunt is?" I was practically raising my voice at which my mother spun around leveling me with a look.

"Just who are ye taking a tone with?" She asked with a huff. "Isabella practically forced yer brother to take her. He agreed only because he was afraid she might leave on her own and cause more trouble. They should be back any moment. They've been gone a while now. Sit down and break yer fast 'fore the food runs out."

Obediently, I took my place at the head of the table but before I could settle in I heard voices shouting. I sprung forward toward the commotion to find one of my men bleeding in the hall.

"Me laird…" The man, Ben, I realized called for me while clutching his stomach. It looked like a knife wound.

"By God, what happened?" I demanded to know.

"It's Black Wolf. He found us out hunting…"

Black Wolf, out hunting, that meant…_Isabella!_

"Where's Emmett? Isabella? Where are they?" I was already losing my mind as panic set in.

Ben shook his head. "They took her, me laird. Emmett chased after them. We lost Tom and Jerry. They're dead."

"Where? Where were ye hunting, man?" I needed to know.

"The South Peak Moore. They were headed west, perhaps to a camp."

I rounded up my army, our strongest weapons and horses. We were ready to ride out when Emmett rode into our walls with the dead bodies of Tom and Jerry. His left arm was bleeding out onto the fur he was wearing. Some of my men immediately hopped off their horses to help with the bodies. Emmett headed straight for me with a murderous determination on his face. The last time I saw him like that was when we declared war on a clan and won.

"Brother," I called fearing the worst.

"Do not fear for Isabella. We'll get her back safe and sound," Emmett sounded more than confident.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"We're going to kill Black Wolf. I know the location of his camp."

While our army geared up and prepared thoroughly, I used that time to speak with Emmett.

"Brother, I have to know. What are our chances of winning and getting Bella out of there alive?" I asked tucking knives and daggers into my belt.

"Black Wolf finally has the one thing he wants. He plans to celebrate tonight. We ambush them in the middle of the night like he did when he killed Isabella's clan."

We moved like fog in the dead of the night, creeping in slowly without warning. The camp was dead asleep, the ale have thoroughly knocked them out even the ones who were assigned to keep guard. We had archers in the trees ready to release flaming arrows on my command and warriors on foot following Emmett's orders. We had the element of surprise and their inebriated state to our advantage.

Just at the edge of their camp, Emmett looked my way.

"Find yer woman and bring her home."

I nodded, "Be safe, brother."

Emmett forged ahead with warriors on his heels following his lead. I wait to give them time to spread out around the camp before sending a low whistle that carried out into the trees. I watched as flaming arrows found their mark into the tents lighting them up like giant torches in the night.

Chaos rang out as Black's men tumbled drunkenly from their blazing tents only to be slaughtered by our warriors. Those who managed to grab their weapons were cut down without much effort. It was a bloodbath.

I moved through the blood wielding my own weapon of choice. Two double edged swords, one in each hand. Black's men tried to block my path but before they could raise their weapons to swing, my sword found their flesh and sliced through. I had no mercy. No one was going to stop me from getting my Isabella back.

Finding Black's tent was easy enough. It had a black flag flying in the wind with his mark. I went to lift the flap of the tent with the tip of my sword when I heard her.

"Edward, run! Run, Edward!"

Her warning caused me to turn around to find the source of her voice. What I saw was a battle axe headed my way. In defense, I quickly blocked its path by making a cross with my swords. _Black Wolf. _He was holding Isabella by the ties that held her captive. The bastard even went as far as putting shackles around her ankles. What a coward. My blood began to boil beneath the surface of my skin like a beast trying to free itself of my human body. I saw nothing but rage.

I used my swords to throw him back disconnecting our weapons in the process. He stumbled slightly probably still reeling from the effects of too much ale. With a grunt, Black Wolf shoved Isabella toward the ground and she tumbled forward rolling onto the grass. He used that distraction to charge forward, bringing his battle axe down over and over utilizing strength over skill. I blocked and dodged his axe trying to find a hole to break through his relentlessness and he was getting sloppy and tired. It was only a matter of time before the tables turned. I waited for him to make a mistake large enough for my sword to find his flesh.

"I will 'ave yer head tonight, Cullen!" Black shouted as our weapons clanged against each others.

"Nay, it is I who will 'ave yer head and burn yer camp to the ground!" I withdrew the block I had on his axe and swiftly brought the edge of one of my swords across the flesh of his thigh. Fresh blood began to ooze out from the wound but he didn't falter. It only made him angrier.

He charged forward with his axe slicing it through the air at my torso. "All this for a woman who's virtue is no longer intact?"

I jumped back dodging the edge of the blade and froze at those words. He smirked arrogantly, "Well, what did ye think I was going to do with her?"

No, it wasn't possible. He was lying. There was no way Bella would let him get close enough to do what he was trying to get me to believe. She would've fought him to the death than let him get near her. While looking at his smug face and Bella's appearance, I was left wondering what if. What if she hadn't been able to fight him off? What if what he was saying was true?

My thoughts were so jumbled. I didn't see the axe flying at me until the last moment barely rolling out of the way. The edge of his blade scraped across my left bicep drawing blood. I barely felt it.

"That's right, Cullen. I had her sweet little cunt on my cock while I fucked her hard."

I was barely holding off his attacks feeling completely disoriented by his words.

"Ye want a woman I have thoroughly used?" Black sneered throwing his leg out and swiping mine from underneath.

I fell onto my back with a thud that robbed me of breath and one of my swords. I was momentarily unable to move and his axe was dangerously close to my neck.

Before the axe found its mark, my sword once again blocked the death blow but I wasn't wielding my weapon.

"Liar!" Bella hissed at Black as she gripped both hands on my weapon to hold him off. She'd somehow removed the ties that bound her and came to my rescue.

"Come now, love. Donna deny our embrace." Black smiled fondly down at her.

"Edward, he's lying! You mustn't believe him. You know I would rather take my own life than let his filthy hands get anywhere near me. _You know that, Edward!_" Bella shouted at me as Black's axe was pressing closer to her face.

In her desperate attempt against his unyielding strength, Bella used her bare hand to grip the blade of the sword to give her more leverage. Blood began to drip from her hold on my weapon and I felt as if my heart was bleeding also. She was saving my life and here I was putting hers in danger.

I clutched my other sword in hand but before I could swing, Black's body was thrown back and Emmett hovered over him delivering blow after punishing blow with his fists. Black Wolf's axe was abandoned on the ground like a beacon calling my name. I would finally give Bella the revenge she needed and deserved.

Picking up Black's weapon, I made my way over to Emmett who easily overpowered Black. I lifted the axe with both hands and remembered that Bella was watching this.

"Bella, donna look. Close yer eyes, lass."

I assumed she complied because the next sound was the satisfying crunch of flesh and bone being severed from body.

* * *

**Yay, Black Wolf is gone!**

** Did anyone else have the image of Edward being like Spartacus with his dual swords? **Let me know down below!

**Until next time, For3ver.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, hello, hey! I'm updating a day late, my apologies. I'm also starting a new job soon and won't be able to update every week but believe it or not. You guys are at the halfway point. **

**I hope you guys are still invested in this story. I wish you happy reading!**

* * *

**5**

Bella remained silent on top of my horse as we rode home after a sure victory. She was quiet, too quiet and I worried for her mind more than her body. There was no doubt in my mind that she was stronger than any woman out there, but I fear that she reached her limit after everything she's been forced to witness.

I lifted her off of our horse and ordered a hot bath to the maids rushing out to help. Bella could barely stand on her feet but when I tried lifting her into my arms, she stubbornly pushed me away and took a few unsteady steps forward.

"I'm alright," She said weakly. "I'm-"

I watched her body waver and rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. Swinging her into my arms, I quickly carried her upstairs into our bedchamber.

"Edward, where's yer brother?" My mother rushed in eyeing Bella's unconscious figure.

"He stayed behind to clean up the mess," I replied.

"Son, ye should take a bath. Ye look far worse than yer lass. I'm sure she won't want to see ye as ye are when she wakes," My mother gently dismissed me.

I nodded slowly, "I suppose yer right. Will ye take care of her?"

"I 'ave many injured men to take care of, son. The maids will clean her up, donna fret."

I didn't bother with a hot bath. The rage was boiling beneath my skin still ready to surface at any moment to unleash fury. I didn't want Bella to see me like this when she woke, so, I decided to do the one thing that would force me to calm down.

Naked, I jumped into the freezing loch just beyond the castle hidden by thick trees. The ice cold water hit me like a thousand knives but I didn't care. I needed to numb the events of the day, the knowledge of the many men I slaughtered, and the wounds I acquired. I dunked several times before putting the bit of soap I held in my hand to use. I rid myself of the blood and the dirt but I knew I would never rid myself of the lives I took.

When I returned to my bedchamber, everything was squared away and Bella slept like an angel in our bed. A blazing fire kept the room warm, so I grabbed a chair and parked myself by the fireplace. In my hand was the whiskey bottle that became my friend when my mother disinfected and cleaned my wounds. Now, it was going to become my sleep aid.

I don't remember falling asleep, but Bella's shouting jerked me awake. Her arms were flailing about as she cried out in her sleep just before I caught them. At my touch, her eyes flew open and she recoiled as if I burned her. She searched the room with wild eyes as if she couldn't remember where she was. Her eyes landed on me and I saw the fear etched into her beautiful face.

"Bella," I tried taking her hand but she tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them. For the second time, my Bella was afraid and I had a feeling it was because of me.

"Bella, lass, I know what ye saw today and what ye've been through isna easy to grasp. No Lady should 'ave witnessed what ye did, but I know yer strong and ye will get through it. Yer safe here lass, and Black Wolf is dead."

She didn't speak or even look at me and that was fine because there were some things I needed to make sure she knew.

"I know seeing me on the battlefield like that lass, that ye may question what I'm truly capable of toward anyone including ye." I paused and she gave me a lingering glance confirming my fear.

She was in a fragile state and I needed to tread softly. I knew that she knew, in her heart, that I would never hurt her. I just needed to remind her of that.

"Bella, ye know that I would never hurt ye intentionally. After that lash I gave ye for stealing food, I could've let ye die but I was the one who helped lower yer fever. Ye may not remember that but I never prayed so hard in my life," I paused and she finally looked at me. I decided I needed to keep talking.

"Then, when ye ran off with my horse after giving me a flesh wound with yer bow and arrow, I hardly even gave ye an earful fer that. I think I offered marriage instead fer which ye blatantly denied. When ye were taken by Black Wolf, I was beside myself with worry. I donna think I could live without ye. So, how could I ever harm ye?" I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear just so I could see her face more clearly.

There were standing tears in her eyes but she swallowed them back.

"Edward, I thought killing him…" She spoke slowly. "I thought that if he were dead that I would have avenged my father and my clan, but all I'm left with is a hollow feeling. It's like his death was the end for me too."

"Why would ye say something like that, lass?" I asked softly.

"What will I do now? Where will I go? I have no one and nothing." All the fear of being alone was evident in her voice.

"How ye wound me, lass. Do my feelings for ye mean nothing at all? What will it take for ye to see that all I want is ye? I can give ye everything if ye just say yes," I was practically pleading with her wondering what it was that held her back.

"You're just feeling sorry for a girl who has nothing or guilty for the lash that will leave a scar on my back. I don't want your pity or your guilt." The way she said those words with complete conviction that those were the reasons I wanted her was just beyond ridiculous and infuriating.

"Ye insult me when ye say that my true feelings for ye are based on pity or guilt. If that is what ye really think after everything that's happened, after everything I've done for ye. Then, I will let ye go. I will help ye secure passage to England where ye can find yer mother if that is what ye want to do." Those words as hard as they were to say needed to be said. As much as I wanted her as my wife, I also didn't want to keep her against her will.

Frustration getting the best of me, I stormed out of the bedchamber and found solace in my library where I drank myself back to sleep hoping I'd survive the hell I would be in if she ever decided to leave me for good.

After we gave proper burial to the fallen, Emmett decided to throw a celebration for our victory which I had no qualms about. Goodness knows we needed an uplifting atmosphere in the castle. So, by the evening time we had barrels of ale flowing freely, a feast on the table, and even paid storytellers and dancers to entertain us for the evening.

All I wanted to do was wallow in my sorrows for a woman who would never accept me. What was I thinking anyways falling for a woman with more English blood in her than Scottish? She would want a titled lord to whisk her away in his golden carriage. Well, perhaps that was her wish and she's going after it in England.

Those were my thoughts while I drank continuously from my cup of ale. On either side of me were Mallory and Lauren. Lauren kept a pitcher of ale ready while Mallory fed me various foods on the table. Who needed Bella when I had plenty of women to wait on me hand and foot and are dying to visit my bed?

I was in the middle of singing a song along with the storyteller and my men when my mother cleared her throat beside me and scattered the girls as effectively as if she were sweeping away dust. Then, she took a seat next to me with that look of disapproval in her eyes. I loathed that look since I was a lad.

"Just what are ye doing, son?" She asked gently in that motherly tone.

"I'm celebrating," I smiled and lifted my cup of ale to my lips.

The cup was instantly yanked out of my hands and the liquid sloshed onto the table.

"Ma!" I exclaimed but it didn't reach anyone else's ears except ours. The room was so loud and crowded.

"What is going on between ye and Isabella? Ye would think that after a life and death experience that the both of ye would've sealed the deal," My mother spoke candidly. Thank God no one could hear her.

"Ma-"

"A man needs to initiate such things, Edward. Do ye need another courting lesson from yer brother? Perhaps, yer a bit rusty, son. I'm sure-"

"Ma! She doesna want me, o'right?! She wants to leave fer England to find her mother." It pained me even worse to say the words out loud because it made it more real.

My mother's shoulders slumped and her face fell into a grimace. "Are ye sure that's what she said she wanted?"

"She rejected my feelings for her as pity and guilt like they meant nothing at all. How much clearer can she say it?" I demanded.

"Oh, Edward," My mother's pity was beginning to rake on my already frayed nerves. "She's just afraid, son. Ye need to show her that yer feelings are true and tell her everything that's in yer heart so that she'll 'ave no doubt ye really care for her. I know ye are a man of few words, but there are some things that require delicate handling."

"How am I supposed to show her?" I asked.

The smile on my mother's face was wide and toothy. "Well, ye ask her again with all the loving words that I'm sure yer capable of and with _this_."

She pulls out an intricately carved wooden box. "This was yer grandmother's ring and she would 'ave wanted ye to have it."

I took the box and my attention was diverted to an upbeat song that sprung up for a group of women who wanted to dance. My sister-in-law quickly joined the rambunctious group and to my surprise, she pulled Isabella along with her. I felt a smile starting at the corner of my lips as I watched her attempt to catch up to the steps of the dance. It was funny watching her struggle in the one thing a woman was supposed to be naturally good at.

Rosalie attempted to point out the steps but Isabella couldn't match up the rhythm to the steps no matter how hard she tried. She was starting to interfere with the dance and gracefully bowed out seeking solace upstairs instead.

"More ale, milaird?" Lauren asked shoving her bosom into my face.

I held her off with one hand and stood up to follow Bella. When I reached the landing, she had already disappeared. My first instinct was to try the bedchamber but it was empty. I wondered to a few other rooms where I thought she would be but still no luck. There was only one other place she could be.

The library's fire was slowly dying so I threw in more wood and stoked it to a warmer blaze.

"Where is your company?" Bella's voice carried through the space but she was nowhere in sight.

"What company?" I replied trying to figure out where she was hiding by following the sound of her voice.

"The whor…_women_ waiting on you, hand and foot," She replied. I'll be damn if there wasn't a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

I stepped around an aisle of bookshelves where her voice seemed to be coming from but didn't see her. She had to be somewhere within the stacks, I was positive.

"_Tsk tsk_, my little gem. Jealousy doesn't become ye."

Several books in the middle of the shelf moved as if she gave them a gentle push on the other side. I quickly rounded the corner but there was no one in the aisle. Our little game of cat and mouse appealed more to me than the party downstairs.

"I think it's disgusting. They have no decorum." Her voice was close as if she were right next to me but the room carried noise too effectively. She could be anywhere.

I spoke and treaded softly through the stacks, "They're serving their laird. If I had ye as my wife, I wouldn't need them."

I heard a book drop with a heavy thump and quickly raced to the noise. I found the book but no Bella. Patiently, I reshelf the book and waited for her to speak.

"You expect me to serve you like that?" She sounded incredulous.

I chuckled before replying because her scent was near and downright distracting.

"And I would serve ye amongst other things," I replied.

Suddenly, she was in front of me stepping from around the corner of a bookshelf. "What other things?"

I gently pressed her against the wood and peered into her eyes. "Things unmarried ladies shouldn't ask about."

"If I were to marry you, how would you serve me, _my laird_?" Bella ended her question in a Scottish brogue that set my loins on fire. I wouldn't live if she were to use it on me in the bedroom.

"Aside from the pleasures I would give ye?" I asked knowing that this conversation with bordering inappropriate but I simply didn't care. Isabella was being a willing captive in my arms and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

"What kind of pleasures?" She questioned curiously.

In answer, I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and gave it a quick swipe of my tongue. Sweet and soft like the petal of a rose collecting dew in the early morning. I didn't want to let her go, so, I began sucking on them gently coaxing her mouth open. The moment I felt her part her lips, I couldn't resist but explore her mouth with my tongue. Bella was hesitant but unafraid. She may deny me to my face but her body told a whole different story. My arm snaked around her waist to pull her firmly against my frame and my hand tilted her neck back for better access.

Her tongue met mine tentatively at first exploring in her own means until it recognized the familiarity of my mouth and responded in earnest. She was going to be the death of me, I was sure of it. The fire she lit within me could only be stroked by her now.

Remembering myself and the box tucked firmly in my trousers, I broke away from her.

"Bella, we need to talk." We were both breathing hard trying to calm ourselves from our impromptu kiss.

"No talk, more kissing," She reached for me and I obliged with a small, chaste kiss on her lips.

"We have to talk," I whispered firmly taking her hand and leading her to the fireplace where we sat face to face on the floor.

The sight of her in the light robbed me of breath. She was beautiful with her blushing cheeks and swollen lips. In fact, she was running a few fingers over her bottom lip like I did with my tongue. I took both of her hands so she wouldn't distract me again and held them in my lap.

"Bella, there are a few things I need to say and I need ye to understand that this is what I really feel in my heart. Lass, ever since ye landed in my life I can't think about anyone else nor do I want anyone else but ye. If Black Wolf had killed ye, I would've followed ye…"

"How could you say that? What about your clan?" Bella asked shocked.

"My brother would 'ave taken care of them, but what I'm saying is that I can't live without ye. I donna want to live without ye. I know ye think my feelings stem from pity and guilt but they're not. I swear that they're not."

"How can you be sure that they're not? What if they really are and you realize one day that it was pity and guilt that led you to marry me? What would happen then? I don't want you to regret marrying me," Bella insisted.

I held onto her hands tighter, "I could never and would never regret ye. Ye 'ave filled a part of my life that was missing and I will never be complete without ye. So, yer fears are for naught."

Her silence was making me nervous and with shaky hands, I pulled out the box that held my grandmother's wedding ring. I opened the lid and we both stared at the brilliant emerald that rested inside the box.

"Marry me, Bella."

She only looked up at me with tears threatening to spill over. I took that as a bad sign.

"Promise me…" She was trying to talk over the lump in her throat.

"Anything," I encouraged.

"Promise me that you'll kiss me like you just did every single day…"

I nodded, "I promise."

"Even when I'm old and ugly," She added.

I chuckled, "Ye will never be ugly, but ye couldn't stop me from kissing ye even then."

"Yes."

I stared at her blankly. _What?_

"Yes, Edward, I'll marry you."

I only meant to capture her lips but my enthusiasm brought the both of us falling back onto the floor. I flipped her around to absorb the blow causing her to land on top of me instead. My ego hurt because that wasn't the smoothest move. Isabella let out a laugh that just continued for a good minute when I joined her.

"Tell me again that ye will marry me." I ran a hand into her luscious hair.

"I'll marry you, Edward. How soon do you-"

"As soon as possible," I interrupted her. "I canna wait another night to sleep in the same bed as ye."

At the mention of our impending wedding night, Isabella tensed up noticeably. I could feel her muscles tightening above mine and the look behind her eyes was very far away. There was fear and apprehension.

"What's wrong, my little gem?" I asked caressing her cheek to bring her back to me.

Bella drew back from my touch and sat up rigidly. I followed her and waited until she was ready to speak.

"Black Wolf…he-" She struggled to find the right words. "Edward, it was horrible and he forced me to watch. I still can't get her screams out of my head."

"Ye can tell me," I encouraged.

Bella inhaled a shaky breath, "Black Wolf…he meant take me and he was going to but he was afraid that in his lust that he would kill me, so…"

"So?" I prompted feeling my anger bubble to the surface.

"He took another before me. A young girl, younger than me and she was an innocent. There was so much screaming and I couldn't save her because he had two guards hold me while he forced himself on her all the while telling me that it was my fault for making him want me so much. When he was done, he unleashed his two guards on her and proceeded to drag me out of the tent. The last thing I saw was that she managed to pull a dagger from one of the guards descending on her and slit her throat. She died in my place. She died because of me." Bella's wretched sobbing nearly split my heart in two for a second time.

"Bella her death isna on yer hands," I insisted. "Black Wolf is an animal and he shall pay for his transgressions in hell where he belongs. I'm only sorry ye had to witness that and I wasna there to protect ye. Forgive me."

She whipped her head up to look at me and shook her head fervently. "You can't believe a single word he said on the battlefield. He was just saying what he knew was your weakness. You believe that I remain virtuous, don't you?"

I was stunned that she even brought that up but I suppose it was my fault for falling victim to Black's venomous words and almost getting myself killed. Bella had once told me that she would rather take her own life than let Black Wolf own her virtue and I believed that she was capable of carrying out those words. I knew that.

"It can be proven," Bella stated with determination when I didn't reply. "Your mother could examine me."

I took her hands, "That won't be necessary because I believe ye. I have always believed ye. On the battlefield when everything is chaotic it is difficult to keep things in perspective. I'm sorry that I let his words get to me."

"Edward, can you give me your word that you won't force me until I'm ready?" Bella asked me tentatively worried about my answer.

"Ye have my word but ye must promise to trust me."

"I trust you, Edward."

I nodded happy with that answer. "Now, give me yer hand and let's see if this ring fits."

Once the announcement was made, it was a flurry of events. The vicar needed to be summoned, Bella needed a dress, and there absolutely had to be decorations according to my sister-in-law. Bella was willing to forgo everything but the vicar. She preferred a no hassle wedding to my surprise, but after much convincing from both Rosalie and my mother. Bella agreed to their suggestions. As long as she was happy, I was willing to give her whatever she wanted. There was just one thing I worried about, our wedding night.

I would keep my word to Bella but I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Perhaps, if she had someone to talk to her about it, she wouldn't be so fearful of the act being violent.

"Come in," Rosalie called.

I opened the bedchamber door and stepped inside.

"Oh, Edward, good yer here. Could ye hold Henry for a moment?" She didn't wait for my answer as she thrust my naked nephew into my arms.

It was too late for me to object because nephew and uncle were staring at each other wide eyed. As much as I loved my nephew, I rarely ever got the chance to hold him much afraid the wee babe would fall out of my giant palms.

"Rose, I donna think this is a good-"

Henry chose that moment to do a flip in my arms. Luckily, I caught his little body just in time and held him upright with his bare bottom against my arm. He seemed more amendable that way so I held him like so as I took a seat. With his dark curly hair and dimples, he looked so much like my brother already.

"Um, Rose-"

My nephew shoved my finger into his mouth and started gnawing on it like his favorite chew toy. He didn't have any teeth, yet, so it just felt funny. I tried to take back my finger but he cried out and held on for dear life.

"Do ye not feed my nephew?" I chuckled.

"He's just teething," Rosalie explained smiling at the image we painted.

She grabbed a clean white cloth before coming to take him out of my hands. He went willingly, forgetting about making dinner out of finger altogether.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to ye about something. It's about Bella."

"Oh, alright." Rose handed Henry off to the nurse and that was when Emmett walked in as the nurse was walking out. He took Henry from the nurse and jostled his son until Henry squealed with pleasure.

"What am I missing?" Emmett asked closing the door.

"Edward wants to talk about Bella."

"Donna tell me that after all this yer getting cold feet," He joked blowing raspberries into his son's stomach.

I huffed, "It's about something much more…_delicate_."

Rose laughed catching on rather quickly, "This is about the wedding night."

Emmett scoffed in disbelief but when I didn't say anything, he let out a loud guffaw that could've brought down the castle. Rosalie slapped his chest and told him to get out if he wasn't going to be supportive.

"Black Wolf raped a girl in front of Bella," I declared bluntly.

"She told ye this?" Emmett dropped into the chair next to his wife. I nodded.

"She's scared then," Rose stated.

"She's apprehensive. She asked me not to force her until she's ready and I gave her my word. I just thought that if ye talk to her about yer um…experiences…" I avoided looking my brother in the eye while I said all this to Rose. "That she would be more comfortable."

Rose nodded, "Of course I'll talk to her, Edward. I just think that if she witnessed something like that, she may already have the impression that the act is violent regardless of what anyone says. I'm afraid my talking to her may not help rid her of those images."

"Then, what should I do?" I rubbed a hand down my face.

"Umm…maybe ye should take her to-" One look from Emmett stopped Rosalie midsentence.

"What? Take her where?" I demanded.

"Nowhere," Emmett replied quickly.

"It helped me," Rosalie directed the comment toward Emmett. I had no idea what was going on.

"Yes, but Bella is completely innocent. Something like that-"

"Are ye saying I wasna completely innocent when ye married me?" Rosalie demanded.

"There was evidence of that, love," He smirked. "I'm saying yer more open-minded and Bella seems like the type to be easily shocked. I mean, what if it doesna help and makes things worse?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie shook her head, "If she saw another side-_a more sensual side_-of the act, she willna have any reason to fear it."

"Can somebody explain to me what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"This may seem very unlikely to ye, but I was extremely afraid of the marriage bed with yer brother," Rosalie admitted. "I was afraid he was going to be a brute or kill me in the process."

Emmett rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his lips at the memory.

"So, what did ye do about it?" I asked Emmett.

"He told mother the truth," Rose answered.

"And mother suggested I take her to Madam Gertrude for a private _viewing_," Emmett finished.

My shocked expression must have been one hell of a funny one because they burst out laughing.

"Ye mean to tell me ye took yer wife to Madam Gertrude in order to watch a couple engage in the act and that _mother_ was the one to suggest it?" I was trying to wrap my head around that fact.

"It was actually quite sensual after the initial shock. He used it as an opportunity to be reassuring and to explain the process."

"How does mother know about Madam Gertrude?" I questioned curiously.

Emmett chuckled, "Actually, she got the idea from another mother who was trying to educate her daughter about the marriage bed. Apparently, the poor girl was even more terrified after a description that her mother decided to pay Madam Gertrude for a viewing. So, when I presented mother with my problem. She told me to take my wife to Madam Gertrude fer a private viewing."

"Whaa…" I couldn't believe it.

"There's a sheer curtain ye sit behind and the people in the act know they're being watched. It's very sensual and slow," Rosalie reassured.

"And ye want me to take Bella to this before our wedding?" I asked.

Rose shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."

I left their bedchamber with something serious to consider.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts below.** **Thanks.**

**For3ver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, before we start I'd like to address something. I know it's not typical back in these times that women would be educated in sex and that their experience is limited to word-of-mouth just before their wedding night. I'm going to go against the grain on that in this chapter for the sake of this story just so there are no surprises. **

**New readers, welcome! Glad you found Scottish Edward. Returning readers, thank you for sticking with me.**

**Happy readying and enjoy!**

* * *

**6**

A couple days before our wedding, I took Bella to a seamstress to be fitted for a brand new wardrobe. It was going to be her trousseau. I found out quite quickly that Bella had an aversion to being fitted for new clothes and the new clothes themselves.

When I told her she could have anything, Bella only chose a few fabrics for day dresses and another two for evening gowns much to the disappointment of the seamstress and my surprise.

"That's it? That's all ye want?" I asked in disbelief.

When my mother or my sisters wanted new clothes, they could literally spend all day at the seamstress choosing fabric color, the fabric type and then the design. It was as complicated as it sounds, but Bella made it so simple.

"I don't think I would need more than that, Edward," Bella replied.

She was so endearing but she's crazy if she thought we're only walking out of there with barely a handful.

"Of course ye need more than that, much more because yer my wife and I can afford it."

With the help of the seamstress and her minions, I managed to pick out a ton of fabric for Bella to choose from. I didn't expect her to refuse to choose. She was a stubborn one.

"If ye donna choose lass, I'll just buy it all."

When she heard my threat, she got to work weeding out the colors she didn't like. A girl who seemed to be learning the craft appeared to understand what Bella preferred and soon they were talking designs so I didn't have to. I gladly stepped aside and contently watched my bride-to-be.

"What about underclothes, milaird?" The seamstress asked me while Bella was preoccupied.

I smirked, "I like bows and colors. Although, I'm sure my wife would prefer white. I trust ye to please us both where underclothes are concerned."

By the time we left the shop, it was almost dark outside.

"I didn't know it was getting late," Bella observed when I lifted her onto Midnight.

I mounted behind her and took the reins headed in the opposite direction of home.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella questioned turning her torso to look up at me.

"Do ye trust me, lass?" I asked.

"I do," her words caused a smile to break out onto my face. She must have realized the reason and blushed scarlet.

"Tis good practice for ye," I teased pressing a kiss to her temple.

She stayed silent leaning into my chest and pulling the furs closer to her body against the bitter chill of the wind.

"Bella, for the past several days we've been sleeping in the same bed and ye even let me hold ye while we sleep," I started slowly. "And on occasion kiss ye. Do ye think ye would be willing on our wedding night?" I asked trying to gauge her reaction.

She shifted against me not daring to look up when I peered down. Her forehead was scrunched up in concentration but she didn't answer me.

"What if I could show ye another side to the act without us actually performing it? Would ye be less afraid?" I asked.

"How would you do that?" Bella questioned as we pulled up to Madam Gertrude.

We arrived at the back door greeted by Madam Gertrude herself. Bella took in the graying madam with nothing more than silent curiosity. We were led inside and up a discreet staircase before entering a hall filled with rooms. I could hear what was happening behind some of those said rooms and I knew that Bella could too.

"Whenever yer ready, milaird," Madam Gertrude smiled and left us to our own devices outside of the door.

"What's going on, Edward?" Bella asked looking at the door warily.

"Do ye trust me, love?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

I took her hand. "Then, donna be afraid."

I turned the knob on the door and led Bella inside. A sheer white curtain was strung from one side of the wall to another leaving us with an open bed in the center on the other side of the curtain. Candles lit up the room aside from the fireplace. Near us was a plush seat that sat one and I realized Bella would have to sit in my lap to be comfortable and it would be easier to whisper in her ear.

"Edward, what is all this?" She questioned eyeing the set up with mixed feelings.

"I'm showing ye another side," I replied settling myself on the chair and holding out a hand to her.

At the moment, I didn't care that this method was unconventional or indecent to anyone else. I only cared about Bella and easing her worries. She slipped her hand into mine and joined me on the plush seat sitting sideways as I held her in my arms.

"I want ye to remember that yer to be my wife in a few days and there's nothing wrong with what we're about to see. If it makes ye truly uncomfortable at any point, we're free to walk out the door but keep in mind I'm only resorting to this to ease yer fears."

"Is this not inappropriate, Edward? Shouldn't you want my eyes to know your body only?" Her innocent question caused fire to leap into the pit of my stomach. If only she knew how I wrestled over that question over and over in my mind before finally deciding to bring her here.

"I want to possess ye body, mind, and soul but I canna do that if ye look at me with fear every time I touch ye like I'm going to turn into some brute animal. So, I'm willing to give up a little piece of my selfishness to eliminate yer fear."

"Do they…" She paused blushing and looked toward the bed.

I held her chin between my thumb and forefinger to lift her gaze up. "Ye can say anything to me, ye know that."

"Do they know they're being watched?" Bella asked softly.

I nod once. That's when the door on the other side of the room opened and a woman, probably closer to Rose's age stepped through with only a soft chemise on. The woman gave no indication that she knew she was being watched. Instead, she went about brushing her hair as if she was routinely getting ready for bed. A moment later, her partner joined the room wearing only cloth trousers. He pulls her into a passionate kiss.

I look down at Bella who was watching wide-eyed with curiosity. Her perfectly pink lips were slightly parted and I was more interested in watching her than the other couple in the room. There was something so intriguing about the innocent way she was exploring them. My body was oddly attuned to hers and I could feel every breath she took or didn't take. I heard a small gasp escape her lips and with surprise looked up to see what had startled her.

The couple was now naked and Bella got her first clear glimpse of a fully erect cock.

"How will he fit?" She rasped softly nudging closer to my body.

I moved her hair to one side so I could whisper in her ear. "He will fit, darling. She will stretch to accommodate him just as ye will for me."

She ducked her head and looked forward to hide the permanent blush now stained in her cheeks. The couple made use of the bed with the man hovering above the woman. They were kissing again and if I guessed correctly, he was headed downward pausing only to suckle on her breasts.

"I thought only babes were allowed to do that," Bella whispered intertwining her hand with mine.

I had to bite back a chuckle before answering. "Nay, husband's are too when it is in the name of pleasure."

As I spoke, the man was kissing along the woman's thighs and practically had his face buried between her legs. Bella gasped and squeezed her eyes closed when the man flicked his tongue out to taste the woman. Louder moans began to fill the chamber.

"What he's doing, is it not sinful?" Bella whispered still with her eyes clamped shut.

"Nay, it willna be sinful when it is between a husband and wife."

"Is he hurting her?"

"Listen, Bella. Are those not moans of pleasure ye hear?" I asked. "Look at the way she writhes at his touch. Do ye think he's hurting her?"

Slowly, Bella shook her head and opened her eyes to look upon the mating couple once again. The woman was nearing her climax and I watched Bella's look of uncertainty change to anticipation. Unknowingly, her breathing was just a little faster now and her chest rose and fell with each breath. In this position, I could see that her blush wasn't only in her cheeks.

Bella gulped when the woman reached her peak with only her partner's tongue to aid her there. As the man prepares himself to enter the woman, Bella turns to me with fear in her eyes. Perhaps, she thought this would be the part where he caused her harm.

"There is nothing to fear when the passion is consensual. She is ready to accept his…invasion," I spoke softly against the shell of her ear.

"Won't there be pain for me?" Bella asked.

"Just a pinch and only for a moment," I reassured.

After that, Bella stayed silent against me as she watched the man claim his partner. The moment he entered the woman, I felt Bella tense up as if getting ready to witness something terrible but she relaxed when only the sounds of passion erupted from the woman.

We met Madam Gertrude at the backdoor once more and the woman had a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"I trust that tonight went well, milady?" She directed the question to a flushed Bella.

"It was umm…" Bella paused to find the right words. "Educational."

I stifled a chuckle behind a cough before ushering Bella toward my horse. I turned back to drop a bag of coins into Madam Gertrude's hands.

"Very educational indeed." I said softly.

"Good luck, milaird."

It was completely dark as we rode home, but it was only nearing suppertime such was wintry weather.

"Are ye well, my love?" I asked when we reached the castle gates.

This whole time she was hiding in my cloak with her arms around my waist and her face buried in my neck probably bracing from the cold.

"I think I'm frostbitten," She laughed her warm breath tickling my neck.

"As a husband, what is my job in that case?" I asked waiting for the gates to be lifted.

"I think you should warm me, _husband_."

"Wife," I growled before capturing her lips.

I vaguely heard the stablehand greeting us and steering our horse forward, but all I cared about at the moment was claiming Bella's sweet mouth.

"Oh, Jazz! Aren't they darling?" I heard a familiar voice squeal happily.

Bella abruptly pulled herself from me and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Brother, why is yer wife not kept in the house on this cold night?" I asked Jasper, my brother-in-law, who was also responsible for my baby sister.

"I tried but ye know her," He grumbled unhappily while adjusting her cloak.

"I heard the call to open the gate and couldna wait to meet my new sister. Bella, we're going to be great friends!" Alice reached forward to touch Bella's hand.

However uncomfortable, Bella smiled warmly down at my eccentric baby sister who kept her mop of dark hair short but Bella was more focused on her protruding belly. I hopped off the horse and helped Bella down.

"Bella, this is my baby sister, Alice and her husband Jasper. They live further north and like to stay with us when the weather gets colder."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Bella extended a hand such was the English way.

Alice laughed and instantly pulled Bella into a welcoming hug which was awkward because of her belly getting in the way. "This is so exciting. I never thought in a million years that my brother would wed, especially not to a beautiful woman such as yerself."

"I'm sure Edward is not without his charms," Bella smiled as Alice finally released her hold.

"Ye don't sound entirely Scottish," Alice pointed out.

"Bella's half English," I jumped in. "Her father was a Scotsman. Laird Swan, may he rest in peace."

"I'm sorry fer yer loss," Jasper spoke up to dispel the sudden silence in the conversation.

"We should hurry inside, sister. I fear my fingers are falling off, I can't feel them anymore," Bella suggested and Alice quickly agreed. They walked side by side inside while Alice chattered happily.

Jasper stared at me while pondering something.

"What is it, brother?"

"Yer wife-to-be is the gem of the Swan clan?" Jasper questioned more curious than anything.

"Aye."

"Tis is a story ye must tell me about," He grinned.

I nodded, "Aye, but I must warn ye that it is not without its tragedies."

"The death of laird Swan and the head of Black wolf mounted on a spike in front of yer castle. Ye 'ave to tell me about all of it."

"All in due time," I agreed.

The mood was festive once we finally made it back inside where two fire places were roaring and the ale was flowing. It was a celebration of my engagement and pending nuptials. Bella had a wreath of wild flowers on her head which caused me to smile involuntarily. She looked like some sort of wood nymph with all of the seduction of nature.

"I heard from Emmett that ye took her to Madam Gertrude," Jasper said beside me.

"Aye, another long story," I acknowledged.

"How was it?" Jasper asked curiously.

I smirked, "In my bride's words…_it was_ _educational_."

Food was being placed onto the tables gearing up for supper. I took my place at the head of the table in front of the room and Bella dutifully left Alice and Rose to sit at my side. Supper commenced fairly loud and filled with jolly conversation.

I told my family about Bella's aversion to create a new wardrobe at the seamstress and just like I suspected. Rose and Alice jumped right in with their opinions on that subject matter. I watched as my bride tried to fend off their remarks without success. This was a subject she couldn't win and I was fully aware of it.

"Alright, that's enough," I laughed at Bella's frustration. "I did manage to convince her to fill her wardrobe."

That did the trick and silenced my sisters.

Bella punched my arm, "You knew that was going to happen."

"Aye, but I couldna resist," I smiled touching my forehead to hers.

"Ma, aren't they a perfect match?" Alice asked fawning over us.

"Aye," My mother agreed with tears in her eyes.

"Toast! Toast!" Emmett bellowed.

"Yer not supposed to toast until the wedding," I said.

"It doesna hurt to say a few words about yer bride. Maybe officially announce yer pending nuptials," My mother suggested.

Bella was shaking her head at me silently pleading with her eyes to not call attention to ourselves. I kissed her forehead and pulled her up from her seat with me. My family cheered grabbing everyone's attention in the dining hall. Conversations ceased when they realized I wanted to speak.

"I want to officially announce my wedding to the beautiful Lady Isabella Swan which will occur in a short few days but feels like forever," I smiled at Bella who blushed slightly at the scattered laughter amongst my family and men.

"She will be yer new Lady of the Keep and my blushing bride," I announced. The men hollered jovially clanking their cups against one another.

"I just want to say that by agreeing to marry me, she has made me a blessed man filled with the joys of the world," I stated to louder roars of approval.

"So, celebrate with me fer some of ye never thought ye would see this day," I finished and raised my glass as the laughter rang out.

People began to converge at our table to openly give their blessings and my men gave their vow to serve and protect my wife-to-be as they did for me. Bella wholeheartedly accepted each and everyone by thanking them sincerely.

"Yes, a whore's daughter is to be our new Lady of the Keep!" A voice rang out in the crowd.

Tension filled silence crept into our bubble of happiness and the women exchanged whispered words behind their hands.

"Step forward and voice yer opinion strong and true!" I called for the coward.

I was not surprised to see James and his two followers step forward from the crowd. James had a sneer on his face as he openly perused Bella as if I wasn't standing there at all.

"I will gouge yer eyes out with my fingers if ye donna cease looking at her like so," I balled up my fists.

James smirked at Bella before meeting my eyes.

"State yer problem with my wife-to-be," I commanded.

"The gem of the Swan clan is half English, is she not? Born from an English mother who decided to run away with her child's tutor no less. This woman is the daughter of a whore and should be condemned as such," James stated.

A man by the name of Michael tried to pull James away. "Milaird, he is deep in his cups and no longer knows what he's saying. Please forgive him."

James easily knocked Michael away and continued, "She shant be Lady of the Keep. Instead, she should be passed around from men to men-"

I could no longer hold my rage as I drew my dagger and pressed it into his throat. "Say one more word," I warned. "And I shall slit yer throat where ye stand!"

My brothers pried me off of the coward warning him to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live to see the light of a new dawn.

"Isabella is the daughter of a respectable laird of Scotland and soon to be my wife. Anyone who wishes to say otherwise can leave this castle with only the clothes on their back. I willna hear of this matter anymore." I announced before pulling Bella upstairs with me.

Once in our bedchamber, I got undressed for bed keeping only my trousers on. I helped Bella with the ties of her gown before going over to the fireplace to light a fire as she undressed. When I got a fire roaring, Bella was already tucked under the furs waiting for me. I slid in next to her putting an arm around her head so that she could use it as a pillow.

"If ye want to cry, lass…"

"It's nothing I haven't heard growing up," She replied snuggling closer to me. I couldn't decide if she was just cold or if she needed comfort. I held her close regardless.

"My grandmother doted on me since the day I was born. That was where I got the name 'the gem'. _The gem of our clan, _she used to always say. When my mother ran away and my father turned to drink to ease his sorrows. My grandmother took care of me but she suddenly changed. She didn't look at me like she used to anymore. I could see her sadness for her only son and the bitterness she held toward my mother and gradually me."

"Bella," I wanted her to stop this trip down memory lane. There was nothing good that could come from it.

"Everything that was once English in our home was shunned. Our vases from England were smashed to pieces. My treasured toy dolls were burned and every time I spoke in my English accent, my grandmother would slap me until I repeated it in a perfect Scottish brogue," Bella paused.

"So, ye see," Bella spoke in her Scottish brogue and it was perfect. "It is naught that I donna 'ave a Scottish accent. It was my way of rebelling against something that wasna my fault."

"It wasna yer fault, Bella." I rested my palm against her cheek as I peered down at her.

"My father finally came to his senses and protected me against the one person who used to love me the most. Even on her deathbed, she swore that she would never forgive my mother and despised the English blood running through my veins. Then, my father who I tried to please in every way and the only person left to love me has left me. So, do you understand why I tried so hard to refuse you?"

I looked at her in confusion as I shook my head.

"Everyone who has ever cared for me: my mother, my father and my grandmother. They all left me in the end. So, I couldn't stand it if you ever left me too. I surely couldn't survive it."

Finally, I understood why she rejected me time and time again. She was only protecting her heart. It was never because she didn't want me, but because she was afraid I would leave her.

"I swear I will be with ye always. Forever," I promised.

She smiled through the tears in her eyes, "I think I would like to die a day before you."

"What a morose thing to say, lass," I grumbled. We were barely starting. I didn't want to have to think about us dying.

"Let's talk about something else, then," She suggested tracing a finger across my bottom lip.

"What do ye have in mind?" I asked.

"The visit at Madam Gertrude," She replied at which I groaned and collapsed onto my side of the bed.

"I have questions, tons of them!" Bella exclaimed hovering above me.

"Och, lass, if we talk about that here and now, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself. Ye seem to think that I have infallible self control when it comes to ye but that is far from the truth," I turned on my side to avoid her pleading eyes.

That didn't stop the wily lass from pressing her body into my back and placing her lips just at my neck and planting a kiss there before laying back down.

"Yer gonna be the death of me, Bella," I turned back around and gathered her in my arms.

"What-?"

"Good night, lass."

"Good night, Edward."

* * *

**I believe the wedding is up next, you guys! Are you excited? Let me know your thoughts down below!**

**For3ver**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers and mothers-to-be out there! May you be blessed with health, happiness, and patience.**

**New readers, welcome. Returning readers, thank you for your support. I'm so glad many of you enjoyed the last chapter despite the unconventional "peep show".  
**

**Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**7**

On our wedding day, Bella was plucked from my bed at the break of dawn by the hands of my mother and sisters. I held on tightly not wanting to let her warm body go fighting with them much to Bella's amusement.

"The sooner ye let her go, the sooner she'll become yer wife and ye can have her all to yerself," Alice sang.

"Like he hasna already?" Rosalie smirked.

My eyes flew open at their comments and I stared down at Bella intently. "The next time I see ye, yer gonna be my wife."

"Aye," She agreed mirroring my grin.

"Up, both of ye. Edward, the Reverend is arriving in an hour. I trust ye to make sure he is in good hands. Do get up and make yerself presentable," My mother nagged long after Bella vacated the room.

I eventually called for a bath and dressed in my finest kilt of green and blue plaid. Over a white linen shirt, I draped the end of the plaid across one shoulder and preferred to keep a dagger in my belt. I quickly ate breakfast in my chambers before venturing downstairs to see if everything was in order. Constantly on my mind was Bella. I haven't seen her since she left my side that morning.

The dining hall was transformed into a wedding hall. A red carpet was rolled out leading to the altar where the vicar and I would stand to receive the bride. Since it was winter, fake flowers adorned the altar table and I wondered if Bella would be disappointed in that. I was anything but disappointed. Instead, I was happy, nervous, excited and worried all in one person. The end result only made me anxious.

By the time everything was set to commence, there was a tight coil of anxious energy in my stomach ready to spring free. If I didn't see Bella's face soon, I think I might just lose it. Blast my mother and my sisters for holing up in Rosalie's bedchamber and refusing to let me see or speak to my bride before the ceremony. Now, I was imagining all sorts of scenarios in my head as I waited for her at the end of the altar.

"Well, where is she?" I growled to Emmett as I rocked back on my heels.

"Would ye stop fidgeting? She'll be here in just a moment," Emmett replied.

I whip my head back to glare at him. "Ye said that a moment ago. What if she has cold feet or if she changed her mind? What if she snuck away? Nay, I have to go up there and demand that they hand her over to me so that I can see that all is well."

"Ye willna, brother," Emmett clasped a hand on my shoulder for fear that I might sprint off. "Fer yer bride descends the stairs now."

I saw only a fluttering of blue fabric as Bella descended. Gasps of awe and admiration from our people followed the closer Bella reached the bottom steps and then she was in my view. I stopped breathing at the sight of her.

She wore a dark blue gown with sleeves that were lightly embroidered with green vines at the ends. The dress wrapped around her silhouette before fluttering out as it reached the floor. The hem of her dress was also embroidered with green vines keeping with the color scheme of the Cullen plaid. Her hair was delicately braided with matching colored twine before it all fell in natural waves over one shoulder. In her cupped hands, she cradled a plump apple instead of fake flowers which symbolizes the hope that our union would bear fruit.

When Bella saw me at the end of the altar, the smile she gave lit up the entire dining hall. She gracefully walked toward me at a steady pace with confidence. I have never seen a more radiant woman in my life. She was there and she was mine.

There were so many things I wanted to say to her when she reached the altar, but I vaguely recalled that the Reverend was looming over us ready to perform the ceremony. So, I cupped my hands under hers and cradled the fruit between us. Through the introductory rites, I preoccupied myself with caressing her fingers instead of listening. Every once in a while, she would flick at my fingers with one of her own silently telling me to stop but I was having too much fun. I found the inside of one of her wrist and ghosted my fingers back and forth like a soft kiss. I heard her breath falter and smiled to myself.

"Edward, stop it!" She whispered under her breath beseeching me with her eyes. I only smiled devilishly in response.

Not soon enough, Reverend Francis finally called us to repeat our vows after him. I said my vows with enthusiasm while Bella was more emotional as she repeated the words that would bind us forever. Then, the apple between us was taken up and cut in half to see if there were seeds present. This would decide if our union was blessed or not. It was all very silly to me because I have never cut open a seedless apple.

"Their union is blessed!" Emmett declared happily holding up the two halves for our people to see.

Bella seemed relieved at his declaration and I had no idea that she was worried that the blessing of our union depended on an apple. I must remember to tease her about it at a later time.

Emmett held out our rings and I slid the simple gold band onto her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed."

Bella gingerly reached for my ring and smiled at the ridiculous grin I had plastered on my face since the ceremony started. "With this ring I thee wed."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and wrapped my hand behind her neck to pull her into a kiss.

"Ye may now kiss yer bride," Reverend Francis said a moment too late causing laughter to erupt in the audience.

Bella ended the kiss while blushing fiercely. All I could think was that she was fiercely beautiful and all mine. Cheers roared in our ears before the crowd converged with their blessings. Bella was pulled away from me and into my mother's arms while my brothers' thumped me on the back with their congratulations.

Our wedding celebration lasted late into the night with plenty of ale, food, and great entertainment. All the while, Bella was by my side feeding me with her fingers and laughing along with the entertainers. I kept my eyes on her whenever she was pulled away because both the men and women were on a trip to get her drunk before our bedding. She probably had about a cup already and I could see a group of men playfully trying to talk her into another.

I kept her at my hip for the rest of the night after that and she was content to just be next to me.

Not long after, Bella started to yawn during a song that a group of men were singing.

"Is it time for bed?" I asked against her ear.

She nodded and we rose to leave. When people began to notice our departure, catcalls rose and fell as we ascended the stairs together. It was tradition to have witnesses at our first bedding but due to Bella's traumatic experience with such things. I chose to forgo tradition and agreed to present the bedding sheets instead.

Once in our chambers, Bella sat awkwardly on our bed as I undressed and pulled on sleep trousers. She was staring at the center of our bed where a large, white handkerchief laid embroidered with tiny flowers at the corners. It was obvious why it was there.

I walked over and pulled her gently to her feet. The happy, carefree Bella downstairs had vanished and a haunted more fearful Bella took her place.

"Donna worry so. It upsets me to see ye this way," I said as I start to loosen the clasps at the back of her gown. She stood rigid but did not stay my hand as I worked on the gown.

"What if I can't go through with it? Even now I can't forget the images of that girl," Bella confessed.

"Think only of us and how I would never hurt ye thusly. If I wanted to, I could've on any of those nights ye spent in my arms. So, donna let yer mind wonder to unhappy memories." I slid the gown from her body to reveal only a thin, white chemise.

The flickering shadows of the fire casted upon her skin caused me to think of the finest porcelain. Just like that night when she found me in the library, I could make out the flesh beneath the thin layer of cloth.

"Yer so beautiful lass." I ghosted my lips across her bare shoulders.

She turned around in my arms and I couldn't help but pull her close molding her to my body.

"I will try, Edward," She glanced at the bed with a frown before looking back at me.

"That is all I ask."

Slowly, I leaned into her aiming for her lips but stopped just a hair's breath away to test her willingness to receive me. Bella only closed her eyes giving me all the invitation I ever needed. I pressed gentle kisses at the corners of her mouth before capturing her lips with my own. When I flicked my tongue out to taste her, Bella parted her lips to grant me access.

I dove into her mouth with all the eagerness and passion of a man. Knowing that I could do so freely because I was her husband now lit a fire within the pit of my stomach. I never wanted a woman so desperately in my life but I willed myself to take it slow for her sake.

Bella took to the kiss by tilting her head to one side and placing her arms around my shoulders. The moment I felt her tongue gently exploring my mouth, I felt the fire leap in my belly. I have taught her well with all of our stolen kisses and many more when we lay in bed at night. She knew just where to stroke the underside of my tongue to provoke me. Usually, this is the part where I regained control of my desire and stopped her before we crossed a line.

I realized that I didn't have to stop now and that there was nothing to stop us from seeking pleasure from one another. At that thought, I broke our kiss and swept her into my arms before laying her in the middle of the bed. I gripped the hem of her chemise and slide the fabric over her legs all the while keeping my eyes firmly on her.

Bella's brows were furrowed with worry and I could see the fear beginning to take purchase behind her eyes.

"Donna fear me, love. I am yer husband and have no wish to harm ye," I reassured.

My hand brushed across one creamy thigh where I let the fabric settle for now. Kneeling between her parted feet, I nudged her knees apart with my hand but she didn't budge.

"Trust me, lass."

Apprehensively, Bella parted her legs. I moved between them at which she had to part them wider to accommodate me as I leaned forward to hold myself up by my elbows so I didn't crush her. She was so magnificent lying beneath me with her hair sprawled across the pillows.

I toyed with the strap of her chemise. "Bella, will ye let me see ye in the flesh?"

"What if you do not like what you see?" She asked fretfully.

"That is impossible. There is nothing that I donna love about ye," I confessed.

Her eyes grew wide as she took in my words and pressed a palm over my heart in question. "Aye, lass." I nodded answering her silent question. "I love ye."

"When did you know?"

"I think I have always loved ye since the moment I laid eyes on ye, but I knew for certain when I thought I nearly lost ye."

Bella didn't say a word but instead she slipped the straps of her chemise off of her shoulders and shakily pulled her arms free of them. She trusted me, I knew that but whatever horror Black Wolf forced her to witness was still lingering behind her eyes and I could see it as easily as if I were reading a book. I could only tread lightly.

Gripping her chemise, I tugged on the fabric and watched as it slid past her breasts. Pink, supple nipples rose to greet me. I reached up to cup her right breast in my hand and rolled a nipple between my fingers. Bella released a sharp gasp at the new sensation and wiggled beneath me causing my cock to stir against her belly. I repeated the motion causing her to let out a soft moan.

Dropping my mouth onto her breast, I pulled her pert nipple into my mouth relishing in the way she arched her back and gave a throaty moan in response. Bella made use of her hands, pushing fingers into my hair and the other found my back. Her touch encouraged me to continue. Using my free hand, I shifted the rest of her chemise above her thighs and trailed my fingers from her stomach to the soft curls of her sex.

I released her nipple with a kiss and turned my attention to the other one before she could exhale a breath. I parted the folds of her sex with my fingers and tested her readiness. Slick wetness gave me the answer I needed. With my thumb, I gave her clit a few gentle passes.

"Oh, Edward…" She sighed breathlessly bringing her hips off of the bed.

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to have her. Releasing her nipple with a small pop, I rose on my knees between her legs and tugged at the string to loosen my sleep trousers.

"Edward?" Bella called slightly dazed from my ministrations.

"I need ye, lass." I told her before tugging my trousers from my legs and tossing them over the side of the bed.

I heard her sharp intake of breath before realizing what startled her. She was gaping at my erection which stood proudly at my stomach. Sliding between her opened legs once more, I aligned myself to her entrance.

"Edward, I-"

I cut her off with a harder kiss sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. Once again, I checked to see if she was ready with my fingers and poised myself at her entrance when they came away wet with desire.

Bella ripped her mouth away from me as I began to push forward.

I was so close to her moist heat that all I could think about was finally being surrounded by it. To feel her walls wrapped around my cock as I pleasured her. She was so tight that the head of my cock could only feel her heat but not penetrate her if I didn't apply more pressure. The flame of my desire leapt a foot in the air at the feeling of her tight resistance.

But something was wrong, I could feel it. Bella was pushing on my shoulders shoving me away instead of pulling me closer. Her eyes were frantic was fear and pain and she was shouting something I couldn't quite hear. I paused and took a breath clearing away the haze of my passion.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, please stop. Please!" She cried. There were tears welling in her eyes and I immediately recoiled as if she slapped me.

The moment I let up, Bella scrambled across the bed away from me and pulled a fur across her naked body with shaky hands. I watched her body began to quiver and I realized I had done that to her.

"Bella, I'm sor-" I tried reaching out to her so that I could comfort her but Bella shrank away from me. Grabbing my sleep trousers, I quickly tugged them back on so that I could comfort her without her fearing my intentions.

A loud knocking at the door caught my attention.

"What?!" I shouted.

"We're here for the bedding sheets," A man replied.

I raked a hand through my hair and grabbed a dagger off of the mantle.

"W-what are you doing?" Bella stuttered through her shivers.

I placed a finger over my lips signaling her to be quiet. Over the white handkerchief, I firmly pressed the blade of the dagger into the pad of my finger making a cut large enough for a few drops of blood. Bella watched wide-eyed but said nothing as the crimson drops stained the once pure cloth. I also smeared some blood on there for good measure before taking it to the door with me.

I cracked the door wide enough to slip my uninjured hand through until I saw the man who came to collect it.

"I come to fetch the bedding sheets," James smirked as if he didn't think I could complete the task. He also had the nerve to let his eyes roam past me and into the bedchamber. I blocked his view with my torso.

I thrust the bloodstained handkerchief toward him.

"Interrupt me again and I will do much worse than kill ye," I warned before slamming the door in his face.

Turning around, I saw that Bella was in the same spot clutching the fur against her body. I went into our wardrobe and pulled a fresh shift for her to wear. When I presented it to her, Bella timidly took them from my hands as if I had some sort of trick up my sleeve. To ease her mind, I turned around to let her dress comfortably.

"Donna fear, Bella. I willna lay another hand on ye. Proof of yer maidenhood has already been given. No matter what happened tonight, yer my wife now." I spoke to her with my back still turned. "Fer what its worth, I'm deeply sorry. The haze of desire got the best of me and I honestly thought ye were ready."

I walked to the fireplace to throw in enough wood to keep the bedchamber warm throughout the night. Then, I settled into bed facing away from Bella feeling like a complete arse of a man. She didn't make a move to lie down.

"Sleep, lass. I already said I willna touch ye. I'm a man of my word."

I felt the bed move a moment later as Bella settled in quietly. We only an arm's length apart but suddenly, I felt like we were a million miles away.

* * *

**It's two steps forward and one step back, isn't it? Let me know your thoughts down below!**

**For3ver**


End file.
